Draco's dirty little secret
by lyj-chan
Summary: Et si Harry avait serré la main de Draco ce jourlà ? Et si il n'était pas aller à Gryffondor mais à Serpentard ? Grâce à un retourneur de temps détraqué, Harry va le découvrir. Et cette réalité va le bouleverser au plus haut point ! HPDM POWA XD !
1. Prologue L'inverseur de Temps

**Auteuse**: Lyj'

**Base **: Harry Potter

**Genre **: Yaoi, Romance, Humour.

**Couple **: HP/DM et autres couples dont je laisse la surprise.

**Rating **: Oui il y aura des lemons HP/DM XD. Donc K+ voir M.

**Disclamer **: Rien, on connait le refrain par coeur --".

**Résumé **: Et si Harry avait serré la main de Draco ce jour-là ? Et si il n'était pas aller à Gryffondor mais à Serpentard ? Grâce à un retourneur de temps détraqué, Harry va le découvrir. Et cette réalité va le bouleverser au plus haut point ! HPDM POWA XD !

**WARNING **: Je ne prends pas en compte le tome 6. Donc Dumbledore est toujours en vie et Rogue ne s'est pas enfuit.

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Cette fiction fait Sept Chapitres. Ils sont tous écrits car c'est une ancienne fiction que j'ai retrouvé il y a peu dans mes archives (pas douée la fille). Bref, je publierai chaque chapitre petit à petit, histoire d'avoir vos réactions à chaud car j'aime assez cette mini-fiction ;p !

**Titre **:

Le secret de Draco Malfoy ou **Draco's Dirty Little Secret **

Bonne lecture ;p !

-------------------------------------

**Prologue : L'Inverseur de Temps**

Harry Potter était en septième année lorsqu'un changement vint à nouveau bouleverser sa vie.

On aurait pu croire qu'après avoir repoussé Voldemort lors de sa première année, vaincu son double lors de sa deuxième, défié des Détraqueur lors de sa troisième, affronter des dragons, des êtres de l'eau, des sphinx, des mangemorts assidus, vu renaître le Lord Noir lors de sa quatrième, et le rencontrer encore une fois lors de l'année suivante pour enfin le tué pendant sa sixième année (l'auteuse reprend son souffle), le garçon-qui-a-survécu aurait déjà vécu assez de choses pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais - comme le destin est sournois et manipulateur - ce n'était pas le cas. Et ce changement-ci toucherai son coeur une dernière fois, et d'une toute autre façon.

Harry était assis sur un des canapés de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Nous étions le soir et dans un mois seulement Harry quitterait à tout jamais Poudlard. Son coeur se faisait lourd à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Poudlard, d'aussi loin que remonte son souvenir, avait toujours été son foyer, son refuge.

Dumbledore lui avait bien proposé d'y revenir en tant que Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais le directeur prenait sa retraite à la fin de cette année-ci et Harry savait que même si il revenait au château, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Alors il avait accepté tant bien que mal de quitter l'école. Il pensait retourner à Godric Hollow, y acheter une maison et se trouver un travail stable. L'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre lui avait déjà proposé un poste d'attrapeur à plein temps. Harry n'avait pas décliné l'offre mais il ne l'avait pas accepté non plus. Il prenait son temps pour réfléchir. Hermione, elle, le poussait dans cette voie; la sienne étant déjà toute tracé : elle deviendrait Arithmancienne professionnelle pour le compte du ministère.

"-Tu as le don pour ça, Harry ! Tu voles mieux que quiconque !"

Ron avait acquiescé. Lui avait accepté l'offre de Dubois au poste de Poursuiveur.

"-Et en plus on continuera à jouer dans la même équipe, 'Ry. Plus personne ne pourra nous battre. Imagine la tête de la fouine... ! ".

Harry avait sourit. C'était vrai que Malfoy écumait de rage et de jalousie depuis le jour où il avait appris que les deux Gryffondors joueraient au Quidditch professionnellement. Il les avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois insulter sans raison alors qu'il les croisait dans les couloirs du château. Insultes auxquelles le gryffondor avait aussitôt répondu, bien entendu.

Harry haussa des épaules. Il lui restait un mois, il avait encore le temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que CA !

Hermione sortit du sac de Ron une sorte de plume-en-sucre recouverte de choses verdâtres et à l'odeur plus qu'inquiétante.

Ils faisaient du tri. Mc Gonagall avait fournis à toutes les dernières années des cartons pour que ces derniers puissent ranger leurs affaires accumulées durant les années passées dans leur dortoir. Harry entendait encore sa voix autoritaire : "Je ne veux pas que vous vous y preniez à la dernière minute ! Les dortoirs doivent être propre et parfaitement nettoyé pour les nouveaux arrivants de premières années".

Hermione grimaça et jeta la plume usagée dans un grand sac plastifié.

Seamus imita la préfète en chef dans son dos et le reste de la salle se retint d'éclater de rire.

-Je préfère ne pas te répondre, dit Ron à sa petit amie, les oreilles rouges.

-Oui je crois que ça vaut mieux pour toi, Ron, fit Neville avec un sourire.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se moquer de son meilleur ami lui aussi et replongea sa main dans son propre sac. C'était dingue tout le bazar qu'ils avaient entassé pendant leur scolarité ! Lorsqu'il ressortit sa main du sac, ce fut pour y voir... un string. Léopard qui plus était.

Hermione, qui l'observait, rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Harry !

Ginny, qui était venue les aider, eut la même réaction qu'elle. Seulement Dean éclata de rire et Harry trouva son piégeur.

-Très amusant, Seamus !

-Hey ! Qui te dis que c'est moi ?

L'hilarité générale reprit de plus belle. Cependant Colin Crivey réussit à prendre le brun en photo et à répartir avec une preuve flagrante que le Survivant n'était pas aussi "pure" qu'on aurait cru.

-Ca va me manquer tout ça, dit soudainement Neville d'une voix douce.

Dans ses mains il tenait une photo d'eux devant Poudlard. Ils étaient dans le parc et Harry se souvint que ce jour là il avait fais particulièrement beau et chaud. Harry se pencha un peu plus par-dessus l'épaule de son camarade de classe pour mieux voir la photo. Sur celle-ci, Ron, la chemise entrouverte, avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione, à côté de lui, portait un débardeur et une jupe ample, et lui tenait la main. Harry sourit. Ils sortaient seulement depuis deux jours lorsque la photo avait été prise. Seamus, à sa gauche, s'amusait à lui faire des oreilles de lapin alors que Dean et Neville se frottaient les mains, lui préparant un mauvais coup. Un oeil attentif aurait remarqué que le Survivant était plus pâle que ses amis et que sa chemise entrouverte laissait apparaître ses cicatrices dues à la guerre et son bras en écharpe. Mais sa principale cicatrice, celle en forme d'éclair, avait disparu en même temps que Voldemort. Seuls ses yeux verts ressortaient avec intensité.

Sans cri égard, la photo s'arrêta de bouger.

Neville fronça des sourcils et la secoua. Elle se remit en marche.

-C'est bizarre ça.

Harry se redressa sur son fauteuil et recommença son tri.

-On se reverra, Nev", t'inquiètes ! Et on fera pleins d'autres photos comme celle-ci ! Le rassura Dean.

-Ouais, vous voulez dire que vous vous amuserez encore à me prendre et à me balancer dans la flotte sans raison, répliqua Seamus, un brin vexé.

-Oh mais Seam', dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'était juste pour rire ! Et puis ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger de jouer avec le calamar géant !

Seamus s'offusqua et bondit sur son meilleur ami.

-Hey mais arrête je ne faisais que t'empêcher de ridiculiser Harry ! Harry, aides-moi, mince !

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il regardait sa main dans laquelle une sorte de mini-sablier commençait à tourner.

-Harry ça va ?

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as dans tes mains ?

Il avait quelque chose de bizarre de sablier, il semblait... casser. Et puis la couleur du sable était anormalement bleue.

-Harry lâche ça c'est un Inverseur de Tem... !!

Cette fois-ci Harry entendit le cri d'Hermione. Mais lorsqu'il leva la tête vers ses yeux horrifiés il était trop tard... .

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Mot de l'auteuse : **Voila le préambule ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut ! Dans les chapitres à venir Harry va se retrouver spectateur de sa propre vie si il avait serré la main de Draco ce jour-là. Puis il reviendra à la réalité tout chamboulé ! _

_La partie qui se passe dans le passé s'appellera " L'inverseur de temps", lorsqu'elle sera finie j'écrirais " fin de l'inverseur de temps", pour que vous vous y retrouviez un peu ;) ! En clair la fiction est divisé en deux :p !_

_Vous voulez une suite ? _

_Merci d'avoir lu ce petit début en tout cas ;p, _

_bisouilles à tous !_

_Lyj"_


	2. Chapitre 1 Welcome to Slytherin, Harry P

_**Mot de l'auteuse: **C'est re-moi ! Je suis pas si sadique que ça, je vous mets aussitôt le premier chapitre ;p! Dans ce chapitre les phrases en italique sont les paroles d'une chanson d'un générique d'anime, j'ai nommé "Host Club" (on voit les références ;p). J'aime beaucoup la version anglaise donc je la laisse mais pour les non anglophones j'ai quand même ajouté une traduction -. Ces paroles donc, sont **les pensés de Draco**. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, ça pourrait gâché toute l'histoire. J'ai hésité d'ailleurs à vous avouez cela... enfin bon, vous ne posez pas trop de questions, laissez-vous guider :). Bonne Lecture !_

_**PS IMPORTANT : **Dans le 1er livre "Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale" (ou "à l'école des sorciers si vous préférez), Harry refuse de serrer la main à Draco alors qu'ils sont dans l'Express Poudlard. ALORS QUE dans le film, ils se trouvent dans le hall de Poudlard. Pour cette fois-ci seulement je suivrais le film : donc Harry a bien refusé de serrer la main à Draco dans le hall de l'école. _

* * *

**Chapitre I - Welcome to Slytherin, Harry Potter !** (Bienvenu à Serpentard, Harry Potter !)

_I notice that I'm always around you_

_But it is hating? loving? or just paranoia?_

(J'ai remarqué que j'étais toujours autour de toi

Mais est-ce de la haine ? de l'amour ? ou juste de la paranoia ?).

_**+ L'inverseur de temps +**_

Harry se sentit violemment attirer dans les airs. Tout tourna autour de lui à une vitesse si grande qu'il lui sembla qu'il perdait la tête. Il avait l'impression que son corps avait subis toutes les attractions possibles et imaginables lorsqu'il redescendit durement sur terre. Ses genoux touchèrent brutalement le sol et il se retint de vomir.

Avec précaution il se redressa, la tête entre les mains. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le sol c'était arrêter de remuer sous ses pieds, il releva la tête et chercha le moindre indice lui permettant de savoir où il avait atterri. Seulement il sa vue était floue. Il jura et rabaissa ses yeux au sol pour essayer de trouver sa paire de lunette. Les dalles sous ses pieds lui rappelèrent alors quelque chose : le hall de Poudlard ! En s'avançant il les retrouva. Elles se trouvaient aux pieds de quelqu'un. Une jeune personne d'après sa pointure. Après avoir remit ses 'yeux' en places, Harry regarda à côté de qui il était. A son grand étonnement il reconnu Neville Londubat ! Mais c'était un Neville bien différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Déjà il était nettement plus petit, et ensuite son visage était lise et rond, soit plus jeune. Harry ne lui donnait pas plus de 11ans. Il voulut lui parler mais le jeune garçon le devança :

-Ce n'est pas bien de t'enfuir comme ça Trévor ! Promets-moi de ne pas recommencer !

Le crapeau dans ses mains croassa et, satisfait, Neville s'en alla rejoindre le reste des premières années devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Merde, je crois bien que j'ai remonté le temps, se dit alors Harry, les yeux ronds.

Effectivement, cette scène il l'avait déjà vu, lors de son premier jour à Poudlard. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, Harry tendit une main vers la rampe d'escalier à ses côtés. Celle-ci traversa le bois sans le toucher.

-Là j'ai vraiment un problème.

Harry se souvenait très bien de la fois où lui et Hermione avaient remonté le temps. Ils avaient eut alors une heure pour changer le funeste destin de son parrain. Dans les dernières minutes de cette heure ils avaient même dû sprinter pour arriver à temps à l'infirmerie et ainsi refermer la boucle du temps. Or là le brun n'était pas revenu une heure en arrière mais 6 ans ! C'était énorme ! Comment ferait-il pour retourner au présent ? Devait-il réellement attendre 6 ans ?

Minute... il était "matériel" la dernière fois. Il pouvait toucher des objets et les autres pouvaient le voir... alors pourquoi _là _ça ne marchait pas ? Quelque chose ne tournait décidemment pas rond. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry se rappela l'étrange couleur bleutée qu'avait le sable du sablier. Peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'il ressemblait à un fantôme ?

_"-Harry lâche ça c'est un Inverseur de Tem... !!", _lui avait crié Hermione.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Qu'était un inverseur de te.. temps ?

-...et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix familière. Une voix qui, lui semblait-il, revenait de loin. Il essaya alors de se frayer un passage parmi les élèves de premières années amassés dans le hall pour trouver son origine. A chaque fois qu'il traversait quelqu'un il grinçait des dents. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable. Arrivé devant les portes de la Grande Salle il tomba nez à nez sur une scène qu'il connaissait et dont lui même en avait été le principal acteur : Draco Malfoy, âgé de 11 ans, se tenait, avec ses deux colosses, en face de lui et Ron. Derrière les deux jeunes gryffondors Harry reconnut Hermione et ses courts cheveux ébouriffés. Neville serrait son crapeau et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry crut entendre les mots "fait peur" et "futur serpentard".

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils, continua Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Il tendit sa main vers le Harry de 11 ans, celui qui avait encore les cheveux courts, une cicatrice sur le front, et aucune blessure de guerre apparente.

En spectateur qu'il était devenu, le 'vrai' Harry attendait 'sa' réponse. Il la connaissait déjà, bien sûr, mais le temps que l'autre lui mettait à répondre lui semblait suspect.

-C'est gentil de ta part, Malfoy, mais dis-moi, es-tu, toi, une personne fréquentable ? Finit par répondre l'adolescent.

Harry se tendit. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir dit ça à Malfoy. Avait-il un trou de mémoire ?

Malfoy eut un rictus mais n'abaissa pas sa main pour autant.

-Ca, se serra à toi d'en juger, et personne d'autre, répondit-il.

Et ses yeux gris acier plongèrent dans ceux verts du petit survivant.

Alors, à sa grande horreur, Harry se vit, lui, tendre la main vers Draco Malfoy pour la serrer.

-Très bien, j'accepte.

Il eut envie de hurler. Non, il y avait un problème là ! Un bug dans la matrice, quelque chose quoi ! Il n'avait JAMAIS serré la main à Draco Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce canular ?

-Mon dieu je rêves c'est pas possible. Seamus si c'est encore toi qui me fais une blague sache qu'elle n'est vraiment pas drôle ! S'écria Harry de désespoir.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. L'ignorant totalement, les élèves le traversèrent même pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle maintenant ouverte. Tremblant toujours de cette vision cauchemardesque qu'il venait d'avoir, Harry courut rejoindre son autre lui et Ron qui s'étaient déjà mis en rang pour la répartition.

-Mais ca va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Tu sais qui est Malfoy au moins ? Chuchotait frénétiquement Ron à l'oreille du jeune Harry. Son père était au service de Tu-sais-qui ! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit ! Toute sa famille est passée par Serpentard en plus !

-Merci de me prévenir Ron, je veux bien te croire. Mais ce n'est pas parce que son père était à Serpentard qu'il est forcément mauvais. Ecoutes, il m'a proposé de le juger par moi-même et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

La déception lisible sur le visage du rouquin fit mal au coeur de Harry Senior. Il aimait Ron comme son propre frère et il ne voulait perdre son amitié pour rien au monde, que ce soit dans sa réalité ou celle-ci.

Visiblement Harry Junior eut la même pensée que lui car il prit Ron par les épaules et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas être ton ami, Ron ! Tu es quelqu'un de super sympa, et ta mère aussi d'ailleurs. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? Je te promets de ne jamais faire confiance à ce Malfoy, okays ?

Lentement Harry vit Ron hocher de la tête. Il lui sourit et la répartition commença.

Tout se passa exactement comme Harry l'avait vécu. Hannah Abbot fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Hermione à Gryffondor, et Malfoy à Serpentard. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Harry se vit se diriger vers le chapeau sous les regards étonnés des élèves. C'était vrai que son entrée à Poudlard n'était pas passée inaperçue. Le silence était quasi-total alors que tous attendaient de savoir où le grand Harry Potter allait être envoyé. Cependant, cette fois aussi Harry sentit que quelque chose clochait: le Choixpeau ouvrit beaucoup trop tôt sa bouche pour annoncer sa maison. A lui, la première fois, ça lui avait parut une éternité !

-SERPENTARD !

Alors là, deux fois en moins de dix minutes, se fut trop pour Harry Senior. Il voulut s'affaler sur une chaise à côté de lui mais il la traversa et ses fesses heurtèrent violemment le sol. Pour cacher la nouvelle scène d'horreur qui se produisait devant ses yeux, Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage dépité de Ron, choqué d'Hagrid et Mac Gonagall, perplexe de Dumbledore, amusé de Rogue, sidéré de tous les autres élèves et surtout _ravi _de Draco Malfoy qui l'accueillit presque à bras ouverts.

Mais qu'on l'achève ! (ndla : non ce n'était pas une allusion comique à ma fiction précédente!).

Il était perdu, totalement. Lui, ami de cette fouine de Malfoy, lui, à Serpentard. Inconsciemment Harry savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de son double. Si celui-ci n'avait pas été dérangé par le fait de serrer la main de Malfoy, alors il n'avait vu aucune objection à faire au choixpeau pour ne pas aller à Serpentard.

De la table des verts et argents, Harry Junior fit un clin d'oeil à Ron. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Ron lui renvoya un demi-sourire.

A part cette deuxième GROSSIERE erreur du temps, tout se passa 'normalement'. Ron fut envoyé à Gryffondor et s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione, Neville, Dean et Seamus avec qui il fit connaissance.

Bien qu'il n'en avait ABSOLUMENT pas envie, Harry resta auprès de son double. Il le vit parler amicalement avec Malfoy durant tout le repas. Et cette vision lui donna encore plus la nausée.

Mais le pire fut quand il découvrit qu'il se retrouverait jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité dans le même dortoir que Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyl et Vincent Crabbe.

Le dortoir ressemblait à peu de choses près à celui que Harry avait l'habitude de fréquenter : cinq lits en baldaquins, chacun aligné contre un mur, une grande salle de bain adjacente et des chandeliers pour éclairer le tout. Les couleurs étaient cependant différentes. Ici le vert et l'argenté régnaient. Et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre : ils se trouvaient dans les sous-sols, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

-Demain notre premier cours c'est Potion avec le Professeur Rogue, annonça Zabini en s'allongeant dans son lit.

-Ouais, ca va être marrant, il va nous donner pleins de points ! Approuva Goyle en mettant son pyjama (Harry plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouge pour éviter de vomir).

-Tu t'asssiras à côté de moi ? demanda Malfoy à Harry.

Harry posa ses lunettes rondes sur sa table de nuit et se retourna vers lui pour acquiescer.

-Super, alors à demain. Bonne nuit les gars !

_**+Flash+**_

Harry cligna des yeux. Il y avait à peine une seconde il se trouvait dans le dortoir des serpentard et la paf! il était en court de potion ! Devait-il réellement passé son temps à rester spectateur de ce cauchemar, attendant de revenir à son époque chérie ?

-Potter !

Harry et son double sursautèrent à la voix ferme du maître des potions.

-Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une fusion d'armoise ?

Ah, la fameuse question. Quel salaud ce Rogue, pensa Harry. Lui poser ce genre de questions alors qu'il n'était qu'apprentie. Remarque, aujourd'hui encore il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'était le résultat de cette fusion.

-Un somnifère qu'on appelle la Goutte du Mort Vivant, Monsieur.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait répondu à sa question ! Et bien d'après la tête que faisait Rogue ! Comment cela se faisait-il ? Harry se rapprocha de la table où il était assis avec Malfoy et sursauta lorsqu'il vit que c'était le serpentard blond qui lui avait soufflé la réponse sur un bout de parchemin !

Rogue eut un rictus et continua sadiquement :

-Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Pour la deuxième fois Hermione Granger leva vivement sa main derrière lui. Et pour la deuxième fois Harry répondit bon :

-Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, monsieur.

Rogue fulmina. Harry sourit. Rien que pour voir ça, Malfoy ne remonta d'un bond dans l'estime du gryffondor. Ron sembla aussi se réjouir de se tour de passe-passe.

Le professeur de potion scruta le visage de son élève, essayant d'y dissimuler la moindre trace d'ironie. Sans succés. Harry Junior était parfaitement calme, sérieux, impassible. Malfoy à ses côtés se tenait exactement de la même façon. Et Harry se trouva charmant ainsi. Déjà il remarquait l'influence que pouvait avoir Malfoy sur lui. Devait-il s'en inquiéter ? Quand Rogue reprit la parole il lui sembla peut-être que non.

-Bienvenu à Serpentard, Harry Potter.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Mot de l'auteuse : **Voilà le 1er chapitre ! Alors vous voyez la trame à présent ? C'est peut-être encore un peu 'compliqué' pour le moment - pour moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Mais ca va venir progressivement ;) ! Il y aura un POV par la suite de Harry pour tout comprendre. _

_Oui je sais ça fait un peu 'Potter Academy' ! Mais cette fiction a été écrite avait Potter Academy donc... . _

_En parlant de mettre autre fiction, j'ai toujours l'intention de finir 'Achèves-moi', ne vous inquiètez pas ;p. _

_Un petit review pour savoir si je continue à publier la suite ? ç.ç _

_Merci !_

_Lyj'_


	3. Petit mot

**Petit mot IMPORTANT**

****

Voilà c'est juste pour prévenir que je ne recois pas d'accusé pour les reviews que vous me laissez ç.ç !! (beug de ?) Donc je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je ne l'ai pas fait.

Pour **les Anonymes **: Je compte publier régulièrement cette fiction (rappelez-vous aussi qu'elle ne fait que 7/8 chapitre pas plus et qu'elle est déjà écrite!). La suite paraîtra JEUDI (si j'ai pas d'accident d'ici là XD).

Je pense que c'est tout. Encore **Bonne Année à tous !**


	4. Chapitre 2 Beside Draco Malfoy

_**Mot de l'auteuse** : Coucou tout le monde ! Ra ha ! Voila le chapitre deux, on entre dans le vif du sujet et on repasse en avance rapide les années d'Harry à Poudlard si il avait été à Serpentard. (soit avec Draco Malfoy, le rêve de toutes bonnes yoïste ;p !) lol._

_Merci énormément pour tous vos reviews ! Comme je l'ai dit précédemment je ne les reçois pas sur ma boite mail (enfin si mais une semaine en retard -.-) donc pour ne pas vous envoyez dix milles fois les mêmes reviews de remerciement, je vous le dit ici : **merci** !!!!! _

**PS IMPORTANT** : Quand je dis que je poste, je parle du **soir**, le matin je dors et la journée je suis trop occupée. Ce n'est que le soir que je me consacre aux fictions. Désolée pour ceux qui sont venus avant sur le site pour voir l'update !

_(Ps2 : un POV c'est un Point of View ou les pensées d'un des perso. Ici il n'y a pas de POV, il viendra plus tard)._

_Au fait, nous avons des nouvelles **d'Harry Potter 7** (saut de joie) : **Harry Potter and the Deatly Hallows** (non j'ai pas appris le titre par coeur XD!). _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Beside Draco Malfoy **(Aux côtés de Draco Malfoy)

_When I can see my feelings clearly, lady or host, it doesn't matter._

(Quand je peux voir clairement mes sentiments, femme ou homme (signifie "hôte" dans l'anime mais est égal à homme), cela n'a pas d'importance.

A son grand dam l'Inverseur de Temps ne s'arrêta pas là et Harry assista impuissant à presque tous les cours de potion de sa première année de scolarité. Au moins il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas révisé _entièrement _ses cours de potion pour son examen d'ASPIC. Et puis en fait, à bien y regarder, les cours de potions qu'il avait eut dans cette réalité-ci n'était pas du tout désagréable. Il était toujours assis aux côtés de Malfoy et celui-ci, voyant que ce n'était pas sa matière préférée ni son point fort, l'aidait énormément. Harry arrêta de compter le nombre de fois où il reçut une bonne note grâce à lui. Et bien sûr, plus le temps passait, et plus Harry Junior se perfectionnait. Au bout de six mois il devint le deuxième meilleur élève de la classe de Potion aux côtés d'Hermione Granger; Malfoy étant le premier. Le comportement de Rogue à l'égard d'Harry évolua également. Au début il était assez méfiant. Puis, petit à petit, voyant que son meilleur élève et lui s'entendaient à merveille et qu'ils étaient tous deux sérieux dans leur travail, que ce soit en Potion ou ailleurs, il finit par avouer que peut-être Harry Potter ne ressemblait pas à son père. Après tout James Potter avait été à Gryffondor et non pas à Serpentard. C'est pourquoi Harry le vit le sauver d'une chute certaine lors de son match de Quidditch. Ah oui, car, tout comme dans _son _monde, Harry avait été choisit pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch... des gryffondors. Les Flashs étant complètements aléatoires, Harry avait mit un certain temps avant de comprendre pourquoi il faisait parti de l'équipe des Gryffondors et non de celle des Serdaigles. Apparemment tout c'était passé comme la 'première fois'. Mac Gonagall l'avait surpris à voler sans autorisation au-dessus du château (c'était Malfoy qui avait insister pour faire la course avec lui) et elle l'avait aussitôt présenté à Olivier Dubois. C'était une première : un élève de première année qui jouait au Quidditch pour une maison adverse ! Harry (enfin, son autre lui) n'avait accepter que parce qu'il avait appris que son père jouait lui aussi dans l'équipe des Gryffondors en tant qu'Attrapeur. Malfoy avait eut du mal à ingurgiter la chose, tout comme Rogue. Mais depuis le début de sa rentrée, tous deux avaient appris à l'apprécier et lui faire un temps soit peut confiance. Ils savaient qu'Harry essayait toujours d'attraper le Vif d'Or au moment propice, soit quand les serpentards avaient déjà plusieurs points d'avances sur les gryffondors. Ainsi, même si les Gryffondors gagnaient la coupe de Quidditch, ils ne gagneraient pas celle des Quatres Maisons.

Outre que les cours de potions et les matchs de Quidditch, Harry eut un aperçut de sa vie à Poudlard avec des Serpentards. Et il se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Blaise était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de très sympathique. Un peu présomptueux et un peu blagueur sur les bords, mais il était une personne de confiance, sans aucun doute. Goyle et Crabbe par contre restaient les mêmes : goinfres, irréfléchis, stupides et fidèles - ce qui était, d'ailleurs, leur seule qualité. Nott était un garçon assez atypique mais d'une extrême gentillesse. Il était très serpentard par moment, soit sadique avec les gryffondors et les garçons en particuliers, mais Harry apprit vite que c'était parce qu'il détenait un secret. Lequel? Il l'ignorait encore. Pansy Parkinson était elle aussi très différente de ce que présumait le brun. Elle aimait Malfoy, certes, mais c'était plus une profonde amitié qu'autre chose. Elle ne le lâchait jamais car elle était excessivement jalouse des autres filles qui osaient poser ne serait-ce que leur regard sur lui. C'était comme si elle voulait garder son 'frère' pour elle seule. Sinon elle était sérieuse, studieuse, et raffolait des potins - sa curiosité la perdra bien un jour ! Pensait Harry en souriant. Et enfin Malfoy... et bien Malfoy restait Malfoy : droit, fier, beau, froid, sarcastique et peu expressif. Seulement cela c'était sa façade, un self-contrôle que son père lui avait appris dès son enfance et qu'il ne cessait de garder en public. Harry Junior avait été le seul à s'en moquer et s'en jouer dans les couloirs. Les autres n'osaient pas, car, malgré tout, Malfoy restait redoutable. Sauf avec Harry. Et en coulisse, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il redevenait lui-même. Il souriait un peu plus, blaguait avec ses amis, devenait plus expressif en somme, tout en gardant sa classe naturelle et sa place de 'Prince de Serpentard'.

Dans les couloirs les élèves ne parlait que de lui et d'Harry. Tous deux étaient devenus les 'Princes de Poudlard'. On se méfiait d'eux autant qu'on les admirait. Seul certains Gryffondors, en partie des amis de Ron, restaient méprisants à leur égard et répondaient vivement à leurs piques. Piques auxquels Harry ne participait pas pu très peu, et essayait de stopper le plus vite possible.

Car malgré tout cela, Harry était resté ami avec Ron et Hermione. Il se voyait souvent, au moment des pauses d'intercours ou pendant les weekends. Et ils allaient aussi souvent rendre visite à Hagrid.

Lorsque survint le terrible épisode du Troll, ils étaient ensembles. Et ce fut eux également qui trouvèrent l'énigme de Nicolas Flamel. Bien que Ron n'acceptait toujours pas le fait qu'Harry soit ami avec Malfoy, ils devinrent très proches. Et puis être l'ami d'un ami des serpentard pouvait avoir ses avantages.

Flash+

Harry cligna des yeux. Merde mais il faisait mal ce putain de flash ! Et il en avait marre d'être ainsi balancé d'un souvenir à l'autre ! Où est-il cette fois-ci ? Ah, l'infirmerie. Et toujours en première année.

-Harry !

Draco Malfoy ouvrit en grand les portes de l'infirmerie et se précipita vers le lit sur lequel le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns était allongé. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là, l'entourant avec protection.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'écria Malfoy en voyant l'état de son ami (Harry grinça des dents à cette pensé - malgré les nombreux flashbacks qu'il avait pu traversé, il n'était toujours à habitué à l'idée qu'ils étaient "amis").

Harry sourit, gêné. Malfoy observa ses deux amis et répondit au regard noir de Ron.

-C'est ce que tu fais avec eux depuis plusieurs mois, c'est ça ? Dit-il d'une voix froide. Que c'est-il passé ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas Mal... .

-Je ne t'ai pas causé, _Weasel! _

-Hey vous allez arrêter un peu ! Laissez donc Harry s'exprimer ! Les coupa la brunette.

Harry se racla la gorge et répéta à Malfoy tout ce qu'il venait de raconter à ses deux amis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là Mr Malfoy !

La voix de Mrs Pomfresh coupa leur conversation brutalement.

-Pas plus de deux par visite ! Alors soit vous choisissez lequel d'entre vous restera au chevet de Mr Potter, soit je vous fait tous sortir ! dit-elle.

D'un accord tacite, Ron et Hermione décidèrent que Malfoy était la personne qui devait rester auprès d'Harry. Ils sortirent à contre coeur. Une fois qu'ils furent partit et que Mrs Pomfresh eut regagné son bureau, Draco se jeta dans les bras du convalescent.

Surpris, Harry ne sut quoi dire ni faire.

-Idiot, tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses ! Fit le serpentard blond à voix basse, près de son oreille. Ne recommence jamais ça !

Harry sourit et serra son ami dans ses bras.

L'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, Draco, en tout bon Malfoy qu'il était, se redressa et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement avant de sortir prestement de la salle.

-Idiot toi même, murmura l'autre.

**+Flash+**

Années après années les liens entre Harry et Draco se renforcèrent. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. D'ailleurs Harry remarqua qu'à chaque nouvelle aventure qui lui arrivait, Draco était présent à ses côtés. Il fut là lors de sa seconde année dans les couloirs souterrains qui menaient à la Chambre des Secrets (Ron aussi d'ailleurs et l'éboulement qui c'était produit les empêchant de suivre Harry jusqu'à Ginny fut causé par une de leurs disputes), là aussi lorsque les Détraqueurs les attaquèrent près du Lac lors de sa troisième année, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à sa septième année.

A croire que le Survivant ne pouvait pas échappé à son destin.

Le Retourneur de Temps ne permit pas à Harry de voir comment c'était passé les batailles contre Lord Voldemort. Il ne sut donc pas quelle fut la réaction du Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il apprit que son fils était un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore, ni qui d'entre Ron ou Draco l'aida à sortir indemne de la contre-attaque sanglante des Mangemort juste après la mort de leur maître. Mais cela ne lui manquait pas, Harry ne voulait pour rien au monde revivre le supplice de cette guerre.

Il se retrouva donc rapidement à sa septième année. Là beaucoup de choses avaient changés. Ron, Hermione, Malfoy et lui étaient devenus inséparables. Les deux hommes qui au départ se haïssaient, pouvaient maintenant tenir une conversation amicale sans trop se crêper le chignon.

Physiquement, Harry se retrouva en face de son jumeau : plus de cicatrice, les cheveux mi-longs en bataille, des blessures de guerre sur le torse et le bras droit. La seule différence entre eux deux résidait dans leurs tenues vestimentaires. Malfoy avait dû assommer l'autre Harry de ses sermons sur l'élégance pour qu'il porte des vêtements aussi classes !

Ron et Hermione ressemblait aussi exactement aux Ron et Hermione de sa réalité.

Et Malfoy... eh bien Malfoy était tout simplement sexy. Son visage qu'Harry avait vu rond et enfantin quelques heures auparavant (ou jours ? Le temps était incalculable ici), c'était affiné. Sa peau était pâle, son nez droit, son menton légèrement pointu, ses yeux couleur acier tendaient vers une forme en amande, ses cheveux mi-longs restaient impeccablement coiffés vers l'arrière. Sur lui la marque de la guerre se présentait sous la forme d'une petite cicatrice au niveau de son sourcil gauche. Rien de bien grave. Non, la seule chose qui chiffonnait l'esprit d'Harry était qu'il était plus petit que lui. Depuis quand Malfoy le dépassait ? D'ailleurs... à quand remontait son dernier face à face avec Malfoy dans sa réalité ?

Harry fronça des sourcils, il n'avait aucune réponse à cette question.

-Mais ça va pas !?! Tu le veux ton oreiller ? Bah attrape-le !

Dans ce Flashback-ci, Harry se trouvait dans le dortoir des serpentards. C'était le soir et tous les étudiants venaient de se coucher. Cependant aucun n'avaient sommeil et une bataille de polochon avait débuté dans la semi obscurité.

Assis en tailleurs sur son lit, Harry riait. Son bras et son état encore fragile ne lui permettaient pas encore de participer à des jeux tel que celui-ci.

On entendit Blaise hurler puis éclater de rire lorsqu'il récupéra son oreiller que Crabbe lui avait balancé en pleine face.

-Bien visé, Vincent ! s'écria Goyle de son lit.

-Hey, vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ? Je suis tout de même préfet en chef et si Rogue apprend que je vous ai laissé faire les zouaves toute la nuit je vais avoir des problèmes, fit Draco.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il est rabat-joie ce soir notre _Prince _! Répliqua sournoisement Blaise.

-Si il n'y avait que ce soir ! Continua Harry.

Tous se moquèrent.

-Traître, lui fit Draco en balançant à son meilleur ami un regard noir.

Harry lui tira la langue et Draco se rallongea, cachant sa tête sous ses couvertures.

-Oh fais pas la tête, Drake, on blaguait c'est tout, essaya de se reprendre Blaise, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Moi je crois plutôt que tu as raison, Blaise.

Un silence se fit. La voix qui venait de s'élever était nouvelle. Mais pas inconnue.

-Théo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est pas ton dortoir ! Et en plus t'es dans mon lit !

-Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, Blaise.

-Tu disais que Blaise avait raison ? Dit soudainement Harry, coupant la conversation de ses amis.

-Oui, je trouves que Draco est un peu bizarre ces temps-ci. Y aurait-il quelqu'un dans ton coeur, Draco ? Demanda Théodore Nott en toute innocence.

Excités par cette nouvelle, Vincent, Blaise et Gregory tendirent leurs oreilles et leurs yeux vers le principal intéressé.

-QUOI ? De QUI t'es amoureux ?!? S'écria la voix choquée de Pansy.

Elle sortit promptement de dessous le lit de Vincent où elle était cachée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je ne suis PAS amoureux ! Se défendit Draco.

Mais Harry vit bien que sa voix était étranglée et qu'il venait de perdre son contrôle.

-Roh aller, te fais pas prier ! Dit Vincent. C'est qui cette fille ?

-Qui vous dit que c'est une fille ? C'est un garçon, bien sûr, répliqua Théo calmement.

-QUOI ? S'écrièrent tous les autres.

-Bah oui, Draco est homo, comme moi.

-QUOI ? Reprit l'assemblée.

-Je ne le savais pas, dit avec amusement Harry. Tu me caches des choses, Drake ?

-Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est Nott qui délire.

-T'es homo Théo ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui. Et j'aime quelqu'un.

-Je parie 100 Gallions qu'il est à Gryffondor ! Fit Blaise.

-Oui, mais tu peux te la fermer, car toi aussi tu aimes un gryffondor.

-Q..q.q..q.q.quoi ???? Mais pas du tout ! Bégaya Blaise.

L'attention se détourna alors de Draco pour passer sur l'autre serpentard.

Tandis que Vincent, Gregory, Pansy et Théo essayait de faire fléchir Blaise, Harry quitta son lit pour rejoindre celui du blond boudeur.

-Draco? Fit-il d'une voix douce en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Quoi ? Répondit Draco, agacé.

-C'est qui ?

-Va te faire voir, Potter.

Le brun sourit.

Harry aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait que son double, par ce sourire, avait dans l'attention de faire avouer la vérité au serpentard avant la fin de l'année. Et il n'avait pas tord.

**+Flash+**

_A suivre..._

* * *

La suite sous peu ;p !


	5. Chapitre 3 Draco's secret

**Mot de l'auteuse** : Hello everybody !! Voici un nouveau chapitre comme promis ;) ! Je me suis aperçut que le précédent était vraiment trop court... et puis je ne veux plus me faire traité de sadique ! XD lol ! Et les yeux chibi me font trop craqués (on se reconnaîtra ;p!) ! Bref, je n'ai pas pu résisté à vous mettre la suite. En plus nous sommes en weekend (soyons foi XD!) et comme je reprends les cours lundi, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite... bref, autant la posté maintenant !

Vous allez voir que dans ce chapitre trois les choses bougent énormément et le Harry-Gryffondor qu'on connait va petit à petit s'effacé pour le Harry-Serpentard jusqu'à se confondre avec lui ;o! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes toujours dans l'Inverseur de Temps et la 'vraie' histoire d'amour entre nos deux bishi n'a pas encore commencé... ou juste un petit peu pour ceux ou celles qui auraient devinés/découvert mes indices.

Aller je vous retient pas plus, **_bonne lecture _**!!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Draco's secret**

_The reason for which people fall in love is deferent for anyone, but..._

(La raison pour laquelle les gens tombent amoureux est différente pour chacun, mais...)

**+Flash+**

Cours de Magie Supérieure. Harry était assis à côté de Ron et venait tout juste de lui annoncer la nouvelle : "Draco est amoureux". Le rouquin, après avoir retenu un fou rire, lui tendit un billet. Harry l'attrapa, le lut, sourit, et l'envoya discrètement au serpentard devant lui sous le nez de leur professeur.

Abilement Draco chopa le mot et, baissant à peine les yeux sur sa main, le lut à son tour.

Harry et Ron pouffèrent derrière lui. Les yeux du serpentard se réduisirent en deux fentes et il chiffonna le bout de parchemin avant de le jeter au sol.

De son poste d'observation, Théo arriva à lire lui aussi le mot : "C'est qui ?".

La sonnerie retint soudainement et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie, Draco le premier. Le rire de Ron redoubla quand le blond passa devant lui, mais Harry serra des dents, anxieux.

A leurs cours suivants les deux compères continuèrent d'harceler le Préfet en chef de leur question. Pousser a bout, Draco ne les rejoignit pas pour le dîner.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ? Demanda Harry à son voisin en regardant pensivement son flan.

-De quoi ? Lui répondit Ron de sa bouche pleine.

-De l'embêter avec cette histoire d'amour ! Je ne sais pas si...

-Harry, ce n'est que pour rire ! Dit Ron, hilare.

-Oui mais... et si c'était vrai ? Si il aimait vraiment quelqu'un ?

-Et bien je dirais que c'est tant mieux pour lui. Je ne veux pas dire mais en amour Draco n'a jamais été gâté !

A ses mots, Harry-Spectateur repensa aux précédents Flash. Il avait vu deux ou trois fois le serpentard blond en présence de filles. Mais à chaque fois ces filles, éperdument amoureuses de lui, ne semblaient pas l'intéresser. Il regardait toujours ailleurs quand il les embrassait, comme si il s'ennuyait. Peut-être que Ron faisait allusion à cela.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu pensais de lui au début ? Fit Harry.

-Oh oui, je le traitais de tous les noms. Mais toi tu es arrivé et puis tu m'as dit avec tes grands airs : " _Ce n'est pas parce que son père était à Serpentard qu'il est forcément mauvais!_ _Il m'a proposé de le juger par moi-même et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire._"

Harry lui donna une frappe amicale.

-Je n'ai pas de grands airs !

-Si tu n'en n'avais pas avant et bien c'est Malfoy qui te les a refilé ! Railla Ron en tendant sa cuillère d'un air accusateur vers le brun. Bref, en tout cas, je dois t'avouer aujourd'hui que tu as eu raison, Harry.

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant puis avec un vague sourire il acquiesça.

-Pour cette histoire d'amour, Ron, n'en parle à personne et arrête d'embêter Draco là-dessus. Je vais demander à Blaise ce qu'il en pense ! Ajouta Harry en se levant.

Ron acquiesça en finissant son dessert et Harry sortit seul de la Grande Salle. Dans le hall il croisa Hermione à qui il souhaita bonne nuit, ainsi que les jumelles Patil qui gloussèrent en le voyant.

Harry se dirigea directement dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Là il allait monter à son dortoir lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

-Si tu cherches Drake il est dehors.

Harry se rapprocha du canapé et y vit Nott, allongé seul, absorbé par la lecture d'un roman.

-Non je cherchais Blaise.

-Ah, alors là je peux pas t'dire.

Harry se demanda si il ne voulait pas ou il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Enfin c'était Nott, fallait pas chercher.

-C'est pas grave, je peux parler avec toi ?

-Oui mais de quoi ?

-De Draco.

-Ah.

-Et de son 'amoureux-secret'.

-Ah.

-Tu sais quelque chose ?

Théo leva enfin les yeux de son livre pour regarder le Survivant.

-Il se peut. Effectivement Draco a un "amoureux-secret". Mais pour savoir de quoi il en retourne il faut que tu trouves qui détient ce secret.

Harry fronça des sourcils et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

-Je ne te suis pas.

Théo soupira et posa son livre à l'envers sur la table qui les séparait.

-Draco a confié son secret 'amoureux' à un Gardien. Si tu veux savoir la vérité, soit tu trouves son Gardien, soit tu lui demandes une bonne fois pour toute de quoi il retourne !

-Un Gardien ? Comme pour garder le QG de l'Ordre pendant la guerre ? Mais spécialement pour les sentiments des gens, c'est ça ?

Théo haussa ses sourcils.

-Oui on peut voir ça comme ça.

-Très bien, merci Théo !

Et avant que le serpentard ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Harry sortit de la pièce.

Seul l'autre Harry le vit sourire mystérieusement.

**+Flash+**

-Aller Blaise ne fais pas ta tête de cochon et dis-moi !!

Après être sortit de la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry était tombé nez à nez sur Blaise. Décidé à tout savoir sur la vie sentimentale de son meilleur ami, il le harcelait de question.

-Je sais que c'est toi ! Je te jure je ne dirais pas à Draco que tu m'as tout révélé ! Il n'en sera rien !

-Mais calmes-toi mec, je sais vraiment pas de quoi tu causes ! C'est quoi cette histoire de Gardien ? Répétait inlassablement son interlocuteur, perdu.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure Harry du bien s'avouer que Blaise ne savait effectivement rien de rien sur l'amoureux-secret de Draco.

Il changea donc de cible. Crabbe, Goyle, Ron et même Rogue (qui le jeta à moitié hors de ses appartements privés) passèrent à la casserole. Et aucun ne lui donna satisfaction. Soit le Gardien n'avait pas faillit, soit Harry n'avait pas encore interrogé la bonne personne.

Contrarié et abattu, Harry revint à sa salle commune deux heures plus tard.

Là Théo, Draco et Pansy l'attendaient. Théo et Pansy souriaient (Théodore aurait même pu gagner le concours 'colgate' tant son sourire était grand) mais Draco, lui, tirait une tête d'un kilomètre de long.

-Pansy a eu une idée éblouissante ce soir, Harry ! Fit Théo joyeusement.

-C'est le cas de le dire, marmonna Draco en jetant un regard noir à son sourire.

-Oui, ce soir nous allons organiser une petite fête ! S'écria Pansy.

-Et en quel honneur ? Demanda Harry, étonné.

-Pour l'anniversaire de Drake bien sûr !

Harry fronça des sourcils. Et échangea un regard interrogateur avec le principal concerné.

-Je croyais que c'était demain son anniversaire.

-C'est ce que je me tue à leur dire, dit le blond entre ses dents.

-Roh aller complique pas les choses, 'Ry ! Dans - Pansy regarda sa montre dernière tendance - un peu plus de trois heures ce sera minuit et notre Draky aura enfin 18ans !

'Draky' grogna. Il n'aima _pas_ qu'on lui rappelle que c'était lui le plus jeune de la bande (excepté Harry qui était né en juillet). Pourquoi diable était-il né en mai ? Au printemps en plus ! Lui qui adorait l'hivers.

Harry qui était resté scotché sur le visage radieux de la serpentarde, finit par sourire et acquiescer.

-Très bien ! Je vais chercher les gryffond' !

-_Quoi ?! _S'étrangla Draco.

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ce mot que le brun était partit en courant vers la tour des rouges et or, une somptueuse idée en tête : il n'avait pas encore interrogé Pansy ! Avec un petit coup dans le nez elle viendrait sûrement tout lui révéler !

**+Flash+**

Harry allait sortir des WCs lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante le fit plier en deux. Il plaqua ses bras autour de son ventre et sa tête lui tourna affreusement.

_Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis... je suis entré dans mon propre corps ! _

Sa respiration reprit peu à peu un rythme normal et il put se redresser. Seamus Finnigan, un Gryffondor et ami de Ron, qui sortait à ce moment là des WCs adjacentes posa une main inquiète sur son épaule.

-Hey Harry, ça va ?

-Ou... oui je pense, merci, fit Harry en se redressant.

Cela lui arrivait encore, même après la mort de Voldemort, d'avoir des excès de nausée.

Seamus lui sourit amicalement et lui tapota le dos.

_Aië ! Je le sens ! J'ai ressentit la main de Seam' sur mon... enfin son dos. Mais je ne peux pas parler, ni agir. Je suis toujours spectateur... sauf que je sens les choses. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'on ce rapproche de mon présent ? _

De nouveau en pleine forme, Harryrejoignit ses camarades et l'ambiance fêtarde. Tous les Serpentards et une partie des Gryffondors étaient conviés à l'anniversaire du Prince. Pour cette occasion les elfes de Poudlard leurs avaient préparés un buffet aux mets variés et tout aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Ils leur avaient donné des Bierraubeures mais Théodore avait pensé à tout et des bouteilles de Whisky pur fier et d'Hydromel circulaient dans la salle. Et bientôt la moitié des participants de la fête devinrent saouls.

Sur un coin de canapé, près du feu, Harry aperçut Théodore en grande discussion avec Ron. Non loin d'eux Pansy chantait à tue-tête une chanson des Bizzar'Sister. Elle était complètement raide. Hermione qui se bouchait les oreilles faisait tout pour l'arrêter.

Surpris, Harry vit aussi, à l'autre bout de la salle, Seamus et Blaise s'embrassant à pleine bouge. Alors comme ça Théo ne mentait pas l'autre jour ? Blaise aimait un garçon ? Eh bien !

Draco, de son côté, se débattait avec Crabbe et Goyle, Dean et Ginny Weasley qui avaient décidés de lui enfiler une robe de fille («_On enterre pas ma vie de garçon_!" Hurlait-il).

Avec un sourire carnassier Harry se rapprocha de Pansy.

-Pansy ?

-Qwah ? Oh 'Ry !

Pour plus de discrétion le Survivant attira la jeune femme à lui et fit signe à Hermione qu'il s'occupait d'elle.

-J'ai une petite question à te poser. Sais-tu qui est le Gardien de Draco ? C'est toi ? De qui Draco est-il amoureux?

-Vqwah ? Un jardin ??

Elle ne tenait plus debout. Avachit sur Harry son haleine d'alcoolique lui remontait jusque dans les narines.

-Oui, le Gardien du secret de Draco !

-Oh oh ! Je comprends !

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Harry...

-Tu veux que je fasse la Gardienne et que je surveille votre dortoir pendant que vous batifolerez c'est ça, hein ? Lui murmura-t-elle perversement.

... et s'éteignit aussitôt.

-Hum, non, pas tout a fait.

-HEY HARRY ! S'écria Crabbe. Tu veux pas venir nous aid... merde, RATTRAPEZ-LE !

A leur insu, le Prince venait de réussir à leur échapper. N'ayant pas encore décidé dans quel camps il était Harry se laissa entraîné par la main de Draco sur son poignet.

_Pourquoi je.. il tremble autant lorsqu'il m.. le touche ? _

Ce dernier, torse nu et le col de la robe au niveau du cou (un seul bras dans une manche), l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Il les enferma à doubles tours et alors que la porte commençait a tremblée sous l'effet des coups de poings de leurs amis, il jeta un sort d'impassibilité et un autre de silence.

-Eh bien dis donc on dirait vraiment qu'ils t'effraient ! Se moqua Harry.

-Oh ca va ! Ils ont complètement pété leur câble là ! S'énerva Draco en pointant son doigt vers la porte.

-Ils sont tous saouls et tu ne peux pas leur reprocher, c'est ton anniversaire après tout !

-Oui je sais, merci.

Harry rit doucement. Draco était vraiment mignon avec son air boudeur et ses cheveux en pagaille là.

_Merlin, suis-je vraiment en train de penser que Malfoy est mignon ? Faites que je sorte de ce corps bon sang, il n'arrête pas de trembler ! _

Le blond s'assit sur son lit et essaya vainement d'ôter la robe ridicule qu'on lui avait mise.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et Draco leva les bras pour qu'il lui enlève. Lentement le brun fit glisser la robe par-dessus sa tête et la jeta au loin une fois terminer.

Puis il ne bougea pas, ne sachant que trop dire.

_Mais il va se calmer ! Je... il n'arrive pas respiré. Il fait chaud ici, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de fenêtre ? C'est... une vrai... fournaise._

Comme le blond ne parlait pas non plus le silence se prolongea. Au prix d'un immense effort pour Harry, il commença à reculer pour s'écarter du Prince Serpentard.

Mais celui-ci le retint : il passa sensuellement ses mains sur ses hanches puis sur son dos. Avec d'infimes mouvements de doigts il commença à le caresser par-dessus sa chemise noire.

Harry baissa la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Mais il l'ignora : ses yeux étaient fixés sur un bouton de son vêtement, là où se trouvait son nombril. Son visage c'était teinté d'une jolie couleur rosée et son souffle paraissait saccadé.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Harry leva ses bras pour poser ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. Ils étaient si soyeux...

_Mais que fait-il ? Oh non ne me dites pas que... et pourquoi est-ce que je... il... se sens si... bien et... _

...il y enfouit ses doigts et joua avec langoureusement.

De son côté, Draco redoubla ses caresses. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous sa chemise et...

_... et si excité ? Merde, j'ai... tellement... chaud... et mon... son... coeur bat si fort..._

...lorsqu'ils touchèrent sa peau Harry ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir. Encouragé par ce son, Draco resserra son étreinte autour de ses hanches, l'approchant un peu plus du rebord du lit, et, à la grande surprise du brun qui l'observait toujours, il vint arracher un bouton avec ses dents.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Sa langue écarta ensuite le tissu pour atteindre le nombril convoité.

Avec un second gémissement, Harry relâcha sa tête en arrière. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa tête et, n'y tenant plus, il alla masser les épaules du blond pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il se relève.

Il sentit Draco sourire contre son ventre et il obéit. Il s'aida de ses mains sur ses hanches pour se redresser.

Puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Les perles argentées de Draco brillaient de plaisir.

Il rapprocha son visage d'Harry et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Au bout de la quatrième fois le brun ne peut se retenir plus longtemps et l'embrassa longuement.

Draco sourit à nouveau.

_Je suis en train d'embrasser Draco Malfoy ! Ca ne me ressemble pas du tout... et pourtant je ne peux pas empêche mon corps de trembler, mon désir d'augmenter. Il embrasse si bien... et il sent si bon..._

Harry fit glisser ses mains sur le torse pâle contre lui et vint passer ses deux bras autour de son cou. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et entrouvrit sa bouche. Le blond accepta l'invitation et fit pénétrer instantanément sa langue dans sa bouche. Leur baiser devient de plus en plus passionner et, impatient, Draco les fit basculer sur le lit. D'un habile mouvement de jambes il positionna Harry en-dessous de lui. Sa main vint serrer la sienne et il la plaqua au-dessus de leur tête pendant que les deux autres se caressaient sans aucune pudeur.

La chemise d'Harry ainsi que son jean finirent vite au sol.

_...pourquoi... soudainement... j'en veux... plus ? Pourquoi je... ne veux pas... qu'il s'arrête ? Ses lèvres sur mon corps me rendent fou. Je voudrais que... jamais... elles ne quittèrent ma peau... et sa langue qui joue avec mes... oh par merlin ...Et ses yeux... pourquoi je me sens si... heureux... lorsqu'il me regarde ? Je... j'en veux plus..._

-Drake... .

Le blond sourit et l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, car lui aussi ne pouvait plus se retenir. Mais avant... ses lèvres plongèrent sur sa jugulaire et avec ses dents il s'appliqua à lui faire un suçon.

-Drake je... .

_Caresses-moi encore... ne t'arrêtes pas..._

Alors qu'il finissait sa marque, ses mains passèrent outre l'élastique de son boxer, puis son sexe tendu, pour venir devant son intimité.

Harry retint un hoquet de surprise. Ses mains à lui caressèrent amoureusement son dos et ses épaules tendues.

Avec précaution, Draco introduit un doigt en lui.

Harry gémit et se courba. Le deuxième doigt passa sans douleur et, grisé par ce plaisir, il vint quémander un baiser aux portes des lèvres de son amant.

Draco s'appliqua à le satisfaire, l'embrassant plus en plus fiévreusement, puis sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il le pénétra.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules mais ne brisa pas leur baiser. Sous ses yeux fermés il sentit les cheveux humides de Draco le chatouillés.

Au même rythme que leur baiser effréné, Draco commença à bouger en lui.

Ils transpiraient, leur corps se collait l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient sans cesse, et leurs gémissements n'en finissaient pas.

Peu avant leur jouissance commune, Harry stoppa leur échange buccal, à bout de souffle. Il grimaça sous l'effet du plaisir. Et de sa voix rauque s'échappa le nom de Draco:

-Draco... Draco je t'...

_Draco.. je... .Merlin.. serais-je... ?!!_

**+Flash+**

_J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, et je sens une présence chaude près de moi. Draco. Son bras est passé autour de ma taille et son visage touche le mien. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos, il dort toujours. Je souris tendrement. Ma main caresse sa joue, il fronce des sourcils, se retourne mais ne se réveil pas. Quel enfant. Je m'étire sans bruit et, prenant attention qu'il ne se réveil pas, je sors du lit. Sa montre sur la table de chevet m'indique qu'il est 4heures45 du matin. Pourtant les autres lits sont vides. Peut-être ce sont-ils tous endormis dans la salle commune. Ou alors, nous voyant dans cette position, ils nous ont laissés seuls._

_Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit et baille. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais pu coucher avec Draco un jour. Et même si c'est arrivé... je ne regrette pas. Il n'a rien dit, rien du tout, mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il le voulait, qu'il me voulait. _

_Pourtant il est sensé être mon meilleur ami. Entre amis ces choses-là ne se font pas. _

_Et pourtant je continu à penser que je ne regrette rien, absolument rien._

_Ses caresses, ses baisers... tout était parfait. Presque trop parfait. _

_Je fronce des sourcils alors qu'une idée me vient en tête. J'essaie d la chasser mais elle reste là. Alors je me lève, j'enfile un peignoir vert et je me dirige vers la porte._

_J'avais raison : tous dorment dans la salle commune ! Aussi bien Gryffondors que Serpentards. Ils ont dû se coucher très tard. Je parierai ma vie que Rogue est venu à 2h00, furax, et qu'il a ordonné à tous de se coucher. Sauf que comme tous étaient saouls... . _

_J'enjambes Colin Crivey et Lavandes Brown. Je passe devant Hermione, endormis dans les bras de Dean sur un fauteuil, et je m'approche du feu. Là j'y trouve, assis près de l'âtre, la personne que je cherchais: Théo. Il est le seul à être réveillé et lui aussi porte un peignoir. Pourquoi ? La réponse me vint rapidement lorsque j'aperçois... Ron ! la tête poser sur ses jambes. Il ronfle. _

_Théo remarque enfin ma présence et me sourit._

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, Théo, _Dis-je en montrant du menton mon deuxième meilleur ami._

_Théo hausse des épaules et répond :_

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin si, mais il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis aller prendre une douche.

_Je regarde ses cheveux, il ne ment pas, ils sont encore mouillés. _

_Je m'approche encore plus de lui et je m'assois sur le tapis à ses côtés. _

-Alors c'est lui que tu aimes ? _Demandes_-_je._

-Oui, c'est lui. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Après tout c'est ton ami.

_Je souris._

-Non, pas du tout. De toute façon je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras réglo avec lui.

_Nous regardons Ron dormir un moment puis Théo redressa la tête et me demande :_

-Alors, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

-Tu sais, Théo, j'ai cherché partout ce 'Gardien du Secret' de Draco aujourd'hui, et je ne l'ai jamais trouvé.

-Oh non, c'est vrai ?! _Fit Théo faussement surpris. _

-Arrêtes ta comédie, je sais que c'est toi ! Après tout j'ai été bête, qui seul autre que le Gardien du Secret en personne pouvait connaître son existence ?

-Bien joué, Harry. Tu m'as découvert. Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? Ou bien...

_Théo se penche vers moi, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens._

-... voudrais-tu une confirmation ? _Ajoute-t-il en souriant. _

_Je souris à mon tour._

-Non, je crois que je vais attendre que Draco me la donne.

-Sage décision, Harry, _me dit-il en un clin d'oeil_. Mais n'oublie pas d'en faire autant. Derrière son masque, Draco est une personne extra-sensible après tout...

**+Flash - fin de l'Inverseur de Temps+.**

_**To be continued... ;p**_


	6. Chapitre 4 Explications

**Mot de l'auteur : **Et voilà, comme promis la suite de ma fiction ;p ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ils me font à chaque fois _très plaisir !!!_

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Explications**

_... maybe you're my love._

(...peut-être que tu es mon amoureux).

**+Flash - fin de l'Inverseur de Temps+**

-OUACH !

Harry était revenu à lui. Son corps tout entier avait repris vie et il respirait enfin par ses propres moyens. Les secousses de cette réunification entre son âme et sa chaire le fit sauter sur place, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il donna un coup de boule à Ron, percher au-dessus de lui.

-Merde, ça va Harry ? S'inquiéta une voix que le brun reconnu comme étant celle de Neville.

Il voulut hocher de la tête pour acquiescer mais rien que ce geste lui donna un mal de crâne insupportable.

-Mais écartez-vous un peu ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous le gêné ? Il a besoin d'air, s'écria Hermione en repoussant ses camarades.

Elle s'assit à genou près de lui et lui serra le bras affectueusement.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Oh je suis désolée je n'ai pas réussit à te prévenir à temps ! Ce sablier était un Inverseur de Temps et...

Les yeux fermés sous l'effet de la douleur, Harry fit un vague signe de main à Hermione pour la faire taire.

-Et moi personne ne ce soucis de moi ? S'indigna Ron qui, assit aux côtés du Survivant, massait sa mâchoire bleuie.

Comme personne ne lui répondait, il bouda.

-Depuis... depuis combien de temps suis-je parti ? Demanda difficilement Harry.

-De temps ? Oh je dirais 5 bonnes minutes, répondit Seamus.

-Seulement... 5 minutes ?

-Harry, tu ferais mieux de t'assoire sur un fauteuil, lui conseilla Ginny.

Dean et Neville l'aidèrent à se relever puis à s'assoire sur le canapé près d'eux. Son mal de crâne s'atténua et Harry rouvrit ses yeux.

Il était bien dans la tour des Gryffondors; les cartons étaient encore éparpillés au sol et ses amis étaient tous là à le regarder avec tracas.

-Que... que c'est-il passé ?

-Eh bien Hermione a crié, puis tu es tombé dans les pommes. Ron a crié et on a dû mettre deux minutes avant de réussir à le calmer. Ensuite Hermione nous a dit ce que tu venais de faire et là elle était prête à nous expliquer en quoi consiste un Inverseur de Temps, résuma Seamus en énumérant chacun de ses propos sur ses doigts et en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

-Alors, c'est quoi ? Demanda Dean en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Il faut d'abord savoir qu'un Inverseur de Temps n'a _absolument _rien à voir avec son voisin, le Retourneur de Temps - récita-t-elle mécaniquement - bien qu'il a la propriété de remonter le temps. En fait c'est un objet encore plus rare que le Retourneur de Temps. Cependant, il n'est pas du tout illégal. Disons juste que c'est une très veille relique que plus personne n'a chez soi. Son deuxième nom est le 'Marchand de Rêve'.

-Le 'Marchand de rêve' ? Répéta Harry, intrigué.

-Viens-en aux faits Hermione, je commence à m'endormir ! Ronchonna Ron derrière elle.

-Oh ça va, si vous voulez rester ignares dites-le moi carrément !

-Non, continue, dit Harry.

Il lança un regard de reproche à Ron qui haussa des épaules, nullement touché.

-Donc je disais, avant que Ron ne m'interrompe, reprit-elle avec coup d'oeil appuyé vers le rouquin en question, que son deuxième nom est le 'Marchand de Rêve' _car _tout ce qu'on peut voir en le faisant marcher _n'est pas réel_. Ou tout du moins, une grande partie de la réalité dans laquelle on atterrit est _inventée. _Il y a plusieurs siècles cet objet était à la pointe de la mode ! Le seul problème c'est que la plupart de leurs utilisateurs on finit à StMangouste et que du coup les autorités ont confisqué tous les Inverseurs de Temps qu'ils ont pu trouver. Les gens devenaient fous à force de ressasser leurs rêves. En fait le Marchand de Rêve se rapprocherait un peu du Miroir du Riséd, dit-elle en jetant un regard à Harry.

-Je croyais que les Inverseurs de Temps n'étaient pas illégaux ? Demanda Ginny, intéressée.

-Plus maintenant ! Le ministère a revu récemment ses p... ! Répondit avec enthousiasme Hermione en se tournant vers elle.

Ron soupira, exaspéré. Seamus parla à sa place :

-C'est bien beau tout ça Hermione, mais tu nous a pas encore expliqué_ à quoi _ça sert _vraiment _et comment ça marche !

-Pour le fonctionnement c'est simple : il suffit juste de le retourner. Ton âme est ensuite aspirée dans le sablier et tu restes inconscient comme Harry l'a été mais pas plus dix minutes en règles générales.

-J'ai l'impression de vous avoir quitté depuis des jours et des jours ! Protesta Harry.

-Ca arrive ! Ca voudrait dire que le possesseur de cet Inverseur de Temps a beaucoup rêvé.

A ses mots Harry sentit son esprit se mettre en alerte.

-Il existe un 'possesseur' de l'Inverseur de Temps ?

-Oui, c'est un objet très personnel ! Lui répondit Hermione. Il fonctionne comme une pensine : son possesseur introduit en lui les rêves qu'il a fait dans la nuit, ou sa vision du monde, comment il voudrait qu'il soit. Il peut aussi laisser le Marchand de Rêves agir seul en lui donnant une seule directive, par exemple : "Dans ce monde je veux être l'homme le plus riche de la planète" ou "le plus cultivé".

-Ou le plus beau ? Demanda Seamus, soudainement très intéressé.

-C'est ça ! Lui répondit naïvement la brunette. Ainsi dès que le possesseur se sent triste ou déprimé il utilise son Inverseur de Temps et il se retrouve dans un monde où il est tout puissant. Il peut même ressusciter les morts !

-Comment sait-on qui est le possesseur ? Dit Harry.

-Je pense que c'est la personne qu'on rencontre le plus dans l'Inverseur en question, fit Hermione pensivement.

Après ces longues explications le silence s'installa entre les gryffondors. Seamus, Neville et Ginny rêvassaient : que feraient-ils si ils possédaient une chose si merveilleuse ? Ron et Dean ne disaient rien, perdu dans leurs pensées, et Hermione scrutait le regard de Harry.

Car Harry, lui, réfléchissait intensivement. Qui était le possesseur de ce Marchand de Rêves ? Certainement pas lui, même si il en avait été un des principaux protagonistes. Alors si ce n'était pas lui c'était sûrement... .

-Draco, murmura-t-il.

-Je te demande pardon, Harry ? Demanda Seamus.

-C'est lui le possesseur de ce sablier ! C'est Draco ! Répéta plus fortement le brun.

-Draco ? C'est qui ça ?

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Harry sentit son coeur s'affolé.

-Tu ne connais pas Draco Malfoy ? Dit-il prudemment à son voisin.

-Ah, LUI ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé 'Malfoy' ou la 'fouine' ? Demanda l'irlandais.

-Parce que c'est avec lui qu'il était ! S'écria Hermione, joyeuse.

Harry rougit subitement. De quoi ?!?

-C'est lui qui possède cet Inverseur, et c'est à côté de lui que tu as évolué dans l'autre dimension, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Pendant combien de temps ?

-7ans.

-HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ??? S'exclamèrent tous ces amis en même temps.

Harry sourit et commença à leur raconter son voyage à travers le sablier. Bien sûr il ne leur donna que les grandes lignes : lui à Serpentard, lui et Malfoy amis, les Princes de Poudlard, les comportements amicaux de Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Grégory et Vincent. Car même si il leur faisait confiance il voulait garder pour lui sa relation spéciale avec le blond.

Ebahis, les Gryffondors l'écoutèrent jusqu'au bout.

-Et moi aussi j'étais là ? Demanda Seamus les yeux ronds.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Mais on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, on n'était pas aussi amis qu'aujourd'hui.

Seamus allait commencer une autre question lorsque Ron l'interrompit, énervé par son comportement. Ils se chamaillèrent et en les regardant Harry eut une idée.

-Hermione, est-ce que... est-ce que le possesseur peut introduire dans son rêve des éléments de la réalité ?

-Le rêve est quelque chose qui relève de l'inconscient, donc oui il se peut qu'intentionnellement son possesseur y ait introduit des éléments de la réalité.

Le sourire d'Harry redoubla. Pour vérifié ses théories il demanda à Seamus (dont Ron essayait de coincer la tête son aisselle) :

-Dis, Seam', comment ça va entre toi et Blaise ?

-Oh ça va, pourq... ?

L'irlandais avait répondu si spontanément qu'il venait de se trahir. Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et devint rouge tomate. Ron lâcha prise, écoeuré d'avoir compris ce qu'il avait peut-être compris, Hermione et Ginny retinrent leur souffle et Dean et Neville ouvrirent grands leurs oreilles.

-AH ! MAISNONMAISPASDUTOUTDEQUOITUPARLESLA? S'écria Seamus en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son ami.

-C'est pas vrai, fit Ginny en détachant chacun de ses mots. Seamus et... Zabini ? Merlin !

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Essaya de s'expliquer Seamus, affolé.

Harry éclata de rire.

-TOI ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ??? S'égosilla Seamus en fusillant Harry du regard.

-Parce que dans l'Inverseur je t'ai vu l'embrasser... à pleine bouche !

Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry était satisfait : sa supposition s'avérait vraie. Mais quand est-il des autres ?

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

-A tout à l'heure ! Répondit Harry à Dean en fermant la porte de leur dortoir.

Un quart d'heure après les crises de fou rire dans la salle commune, le groupe des Gryffondors avait décidé d'organiser un petit casse-croûte dans leur dortoir. Ils l'avaient bien mérité après tout les efforts qu'ils avaient produit pour ranger leurs affaires.

C'est pourquoi Dean, Neville et Seamus venaient de partir se ravitailler dans les cuisines. Ginny et Hermione, elles, avaient préférés laisser les garçons entre eux et étaient retournées dans leur dortoir respectif.

-Ron, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, dit sérieusement Harry en finissant d'enfiler son pyjama.

Ron, déjà habillé, lui répondit, légèrement menaçant :

-Si c'est pour me dire que dans la réalité de l'Inverseur de Temps j'étais avec quelqu'un comme Théodore Nott, ou même Gregory Crabbe, tu peux te taire, Harry !

-Non, non c'est pas ça ! Fit Harry énergiquement pour couper toute mauvaise humeur au rouquin (bien qu'il se demandait comment Ron avait fait pour trouver que dans l'autre réalité lui et Théo s'aimaient). C'est à propos de Malfoy.

-La fouine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-C'est sérieux Ron, je crois... je crois qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un.

Harry n'osa pas dire "je crois qu'il est amoureux de_ moi_". Car dans cette réalité-ci, il trouvait ces mots... déplacés. Presque anormaux. Ron se serrait certainement moqué de lui. Et puis qui lui disait que ce n'était pas une fantaisie du Marchand de Sable si ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit ? Peut-être que Malfoy n'avait jamais souhaité cela et c'est pour ça qu'il se serait débarrassé de son sablier.

-Et alors ? Il a droit d'aimer qui il veut, non ? Demanda Ron, ne semblant pas comprendre où en venait son ami.

-Oui, je sais mais c'est bizarre. Je ne sais pas c'est comme si... ça m'obsédait. Ron, je veux savoir qui c'est. Après tout c'est mon rival depuis notre première année ici, j'ai le droit de savoir qui il aime, non ?

Harry trouva son excuse tirer par les cheveux, mais Ron n'y fit pas attention. Il haussa des épaules, ennuyé.

-Il a confié ce secret à une personne, un Gardien, et j'aimerais découvrir qui s'est, continua le brun nullement perturbé.

-Ecoute Harry le plus simple si tu veux te sortir cette histoire de la tête c'est de demandé à Malfoy ce qu'il en pense...

-Ca va pas ?

-... ou de trouver son Gardien. Pour ma part les ébauches amoureuses de Malfoy ne m'intéressent pas du tout !

Harry soupira. Etonnement, les relations entre Ron et Malfoy pendant la guerre avaient empirés. Même si ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même camps, ils n'avaient pas réussit une seule seconde à se mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. En fait, si un sondage était créé aujourd'hui parmi les autres élèves de Poudlard pour savoir de qui d'entre lui et Harry détestait le plus Draco Malfoy et inverse, la grande majorité aurait répondu : "Ron".

-Ron ce n'est pas tout. Dans cette dimension j'ai...

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase car la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et leurs camarades de chambre entrèrent des paquets de bonbons et de sucreries en tout genre dans leurs bras.

_... j'ai couché avec Draco. Et je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette nuit-là de la tête. _

_**To be continued...** ;p (je poste la suite dans pas longtemps, promis ! Oui parce que le chapitre est court, enfin peut-être que vous l'avez trouvé long ? lol XD !). _


	7. Chapitre 5 Who's Draco's Keeper's Secret

**Mot de l'auteuse très rapide car elle est en retard en cours :**** Voilà, grâce à ma chère bêta - lectrice, j'ai retrouvé le chapitre 5 ! Oui parce que mon gentil papa à fait planter le pc dimanche, et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu faire d'update X( !! Donc je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. **

**Je n'ai pas répondu à tous vos reviews, je le fais dans l'après-midi, promis ! **

**Bonne lecture**** à tous et encore merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Who's Draco's Keeper's secret ?**

_I want to meet you now and give you, sweet person, a cherry blossom kiss._

(J'aimerais te rencontrer maintenant et te donner, douce personne, un baiser fleuri (1)).

Le lendemain Harry eut du mal à sortir de son lit. Il appréhendait énormément sa prochaine rencontre avec le serpentard blond. Après la chute de Voldemort ils ne s'étaient croiser que brièvement dans tel ou tel couloir. Plus d'insulte, plus de coups bas. Juste, parfois, des regards noirs. Surtout entre Ron et lui. Bien sûr, ils se détestaient toujours, mais la guerre avait démit quelque chose entre eux. Elle les avait libérer d'anciens poids: la haine, la colère, l'envie de vengeance, pour leurs en fournir de nouveau : la mort de proche, les cicatrices physiques, les blessures mentales, la peur de l'avenir. Désormais il ne restait plus qu'entre eux la jalousie, la concurrence et la froideur.

Comment réagirait-il cette fois en le voyant ? Ce souviendrait-il de ce qu'il s'était passé et en rougirait-il ? Serrait-il gêné ? Honteux ? Ou... autre chose ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Ces questions tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Depuis longtemps Malfoy ne l'avait pas obnubilé de cette façon. Il voulait savoir ce que le blond cachait, savoir si ses suppositions étaient vrais, si il _l'aimait_ ou pas. Mais il avait bien l'impression qu'il ne dirait rien, il était bien trop fier pour ça. Le fait qu'il est déjà confié ce secret à un Gardien le prouvait.

"Alors il faut que je trouve ce gardien".

Son premier cours de la journée fut Soin au Créature Magique. Depuis la mort d'Hagrid, Harry n'aimait plus ce cours. Y assister pour lui était une torture et du coup il n'écoutait jamais ce que leur disait leur nouveau professeur. Alors ses pensées ne s'arrêtèrent pas et tout au long de l'heure il observa discrètement Malfoy. Ce dernier était en tout point semblable au Draco de l'Inverseur. Et cela lui donna la chaire de poule. Il observa également Blaise, Pansy et tous les autres serpentards avec qui il était devenu 'ami'. Son regard sur eux était différent aujourd'hui. Il ne voyait plus Vincent et Gregory comme des imbéciles, mais comme des amis fidèles, ni Pansy comme une cruche analpabète ou Théo comme un pervers sadique... enfin si, Théo EST un mec pervers, mais là n'est pas la question.

-Je veux voir vos devoirs mercredi prochain au plus tard sur mon bureau !

Harry sortit de ses songes.

-C'est déjà finit ? Demanda-t-il à Ron en se penchant à ses côtés.

-Oui, heureusement ! Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de l'entendre déblatérer ses conseils pour les examens ! Répondit le rouquin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami et ajouta, suspicieux : t'as encore rien écouter toi, n'est-ce pas ? Une absence ? Tu sais tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, ce n'est pas normal que tu es autant d'absences. Tom est mort depuis un moment maintenant.

Harry acquiesça pour la forme. C'était vrai que ces absences ces dernières semaines étaient étranges, mais là ça n'avait rien à voir.

Il rangea ses affaires et se releva. Avec un bref regard il nota qu'Hermione était en grande conversation avec Ginny et Lavande, que Seamus et Neville se chamaillaient et que Ron le quitta pour rejoindre Dean. Il se décida alors à agir. Avisant Théodore Nott à l'arrière de la file des Serpentards qui rentraient au château, il s'approcha discrètement de lui. Parmi tout les serpentards c'était avec lui qu'il pouvait parler le plus sérieusement et surtout sans peur d'avoir des représailles.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et le brun se retourna.

-Harry ?

Harry resta stupéfait un moment. Il avait presque oublié que Théo l'appelait par son prénom cette année. Cela n'était arrivée qu'une fois et ça l'avait énormément surpris, mais apparemment ce n'était pas moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Hum... je voudrais te parler, seul à seul.

-Oui, si tu veux. Ce soir 20h00 dans la salle des Trophées ça te va ? Répondit simplement Théo.

-Oui mer... .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Théo, t'es à la traîne.

_Sa _voix.

Remarquant l'absence d'un de ses amis, Malfoy avait fait demi-tour. Harry leva ses yeux verts dans sa direction et rencontra deux orbes orageux. Une grimace dédaigneuse barrait même son visage.

Sans un mot de plus, il entraîna Théo à sa suite, laissant Harry en retrait.

* * *

Le gryffondor tortillait nerveusement sa montre entre ses mains. 19h55. Il était en avance, il le savait, mais il n'y pouvait rien ses pieds s'étaient mis en marchent tout seul vers la salle des trophées dès la fin du repas ! Cette obsession devenait trop pesante pour lui. Ce n'était que Malfoy bon sang ! Depuis la fin de la guerre Harry avait revu toutes ses positions. C'était stupide mais sa plus grande peur après la mort de Tom était de retombé un jour nez à nez avec lui. Il savait que ce jour n'arriverait jamais, Voldemort était bel et bien mort, il l'avait tué, 9 fois. Mais cette hantise l'avait habité plusieurs mois durant. A cause ou grâce à elle, Harry avait alors tout fait pour vivre normalement. Il faisait ses devoirs sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre tel que des plans de batailles ou des sorts de magie noire à retenir, il sortait le plus possible avec ses amis, bref il effectuait ce que tout le monde appelait 'la routine habituelle' et que lui avait mit tant de temps à connaître. Et _Malfoy,_ bien qu'étant son _ex-_ennemi ne faisait plus partie de cette routine.

19h59.

Il allait se dépêcher ce serpentard, oui ? Théodore détestait le retard mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un d'énergique. Pour lui partir de son dortoir à 19h45 pour n'être à son point de rendez-vous qu'à 20h15 était normal : il marchait juste lentement.

Harry secoua sa tête. Depuis quand savait-il autant de chose à propos de Thé... Nott ? Il sortit l'Inverseur de sa poche et le fixa. C'était à cause de lui. Merde, pourquoi fallait-il _toujours _que les problèmes tombent sur lui !?

-Tu m'as attendu, Harry ? On avait dit 20h00, non ?

Harry sursauta. Nott se tenait à deux pas de lui et, les mains dans les poches, l'observait tranquillement.

-Euh... oui, excuses-moi, j'étais en avance.

-Y'a pas d'mal ! Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Harry montra au serpentard l'Inverseur de Temps mais Théo n'exquissa aucun geste pour le prendre.

-De ça. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

-Un Inverseur de Temps ? C'est celui de Draco, non ? Où l'as-tu eu ? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix, juste un peu de curiosité mal placée.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans mon dortoir, répondit le brun. Sais-tu ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Les rêves de Draco ? Quoi, tu veux le faire chanter ? Pourquoi tu t'adresses à moi alors ? T'aurais pas pu lui parler directement ?

Nott poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et ajouta :

-Ah, moi qui croyais que tu venais m'avouer ton amour !

Harry sourit doucement et répliqua :

-N'importe quoi, tu aimes Ron.

Ses mots il les avait choisit. Pour voir. Il regarda intensément la réaction du serpentard... qui sourit à son tour.

-On dirait que tu as deviné mon petit secret. Alors c'est moi que tu veux faire chanter ?

-Tu n'y es pas du tout, tout ce que je veux c'est savoir qui est le gardien de Dr... de Malfoy.

Il avait l'impression de se répéter. Et pourtant ce n'était pas lui mais son double qui avait parlé la dernière fois.

-Le gardien ? Répéta Théo, intrigué. Tu veux dire que Draco nous cacherait des secrets en utilisant un Gardien ? Et que toi tu veux connaître ses secrets ? Y aurait-il une histoire de coeur là-dessous ? Demanda le serpentard d'une voix aguicheuse.

Harry cligna des yeux. Théo était vraiment trop intelligent pour son propre bien !

Le serpentard ricana et donna une tape amicale à Harry.

-Relaxe, je plaisante ! Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

-Mer...merci, fit Harry, peu sûr de lui.

-Mais je sais déjà que ça ne peut pas être Vincent, Goyle ou Pansy, ajouta-t-il avec son plus grand sourire.

-Ah. _Ce mec est vraiment trop vicieux. Comment Ron a-t-il pu craquer pour lui ? Il faudra que je lui demande ! _Pourrais-tu... pourrais-tu faire ta petite recherche quand même pour moi ? S'il te plait ?

-Hmm, ça dépend, qu'aurais-je en échange ?

-Je parlerais de toi à Ron ? Mais tu sais il sort avec Hermione alors je ne sais pas si...

Théo considéra un instant sa proposition puis sourit à nouveau et lui tendit sa main.

-Ca marche, Harry !

Soulagé, Harry lui serra la main en retour.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry n'arrêta pas de surveiller les faits et gestes de Théo. Malgré leur accord il avait une peur bleue que le serpentard le dénonce à Malfoy. Arrivée à la moitié de la journée il se décida enfin de décrocher ses yeux des verts et argents, et commença à mener son enquête parmi les Gryffondors. Contrairement à Théo il n'avait pas grand monde à interroger. Hermione, Seamus, Dean, peut-être Neville et Ron, mais tous avaient peu de chance d'avoir été choisit par Draco pour être son Gardien. Il ne tira rien de Seamus, Dean et Neville. Hermione se montra particulièrement suspicieuse et il dût rebrousser chemin. Non, ce n'était pas elle. Malfoy n'était pas assez fou pour confier son secret à une fille. Elles étaient trop bavardes. Pour Ron il dût remettre son interrogatoire au jour suivant, le rouquin semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. En plus si il devait aussi lui parler de Théo et de l'amour que le serpentard lui vouait, valait mieux attendre que ce dernier lui donne des réponses sur ses enquêtes.

Et il n'eut pas bien longtemps à attendre. Le soir même le serpentard lui donna à nouveau rendez-vous dans la salle des Trophées. Comme Harry devait rendre visite au directeur juste avant, il arriva un peu en retard. Appuyé contre un mur son enquêteur l'attendait tranquillement.

-Alors ? Demanda aussitôt Harry, le souffle court.

Il avait courut, allez savoir pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas être en retard mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas que pour ça qu'il avait accéléré le pas. Bref.

-Nada, lui répondit le serpentard. Aucun serpentard n'est le Gardien de Drake.

Harry jura. Merde alors, qui cela pouvait être ?

-Qui me dit que tu ne m'as pas mentit ? C'est peut-être toi !

Théodore haussa des sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je _nous _aurais fait cherché alors. Et puis si c'était moi j'aurais certainement passé un accord avec toi pour qu'en échange de mes renseignements tu me laisses pénétrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pour voir Ronald.

Harry soupira et s'assit sur les carrelages. Théo le rejoignit.

-Dans cet Inverseur tu l'étais, se justifia-t-il.

Il sortit l'objet en question et commença à le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

-On dirait que cette histoire t'obsède, commenta le serpentard.

Harry croisa ses bras autour de ses genoux et y posa sa tête.

-Peut-être, un peu.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

-Si j'étais le confident de Draco, alors il devait y avoir pour raison à cela. Drake ne viendrait jamais se confier à moi sinon, il le ferait à Blaise plutôt. Réfléchit, quelle était cette raison ?

Harry se concentra et quelques détails lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Un soir, tu nous...

-Nous ? Reprit Théo, amusé.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et repris son récit :

-Oui, tu _nous_ a avoué être homo. Nous étions tous surpris. Mais après tu as dit que Dr... Mafloy était aussi amoureux d'un garçon. Peut-être que c'est ce soir là que D... Malfoy a décidé de venir te parler.

-Tu sais, tu peux l'appeler 'Draco' avec moi.

Harry lui lança un autre regard noir et se releva. Il épousseta sa robe et ajouta avant de partir :

-Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas toi, je trouverais bien qui c'est. Merci pour ton aide en tout cas, je parlerais de toi à Ron. Et tu sais, je ne veux pas m'élever contre ma meilleure amie mais dans les rêves de Malfoy, vous formiez un très beau couple.

Mais une fois être rentré dans son dortoir, Harry oublia de parler à son meilleur ami. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Et une nouvelle idée, transformée petit à petit en envie l'avait prit : il voulait revoir le Draco et le Harry de l'autre dimension, il voulait retourner dans l'Inverseur. Seulement, après des dizaines d'essais, il ne réussit pas à pénétrer l'objet. Ce dernier lui refusait l'accès aux rêves qu'il contenait. Et Harry se coucha terriblement déçu.

* * *

Ron referma discrètement le rideau de son lit. Il l'avait observé pendant tout ce temps. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux sombrent, il se coucha, s'attendant au pire pour le lendemain.

* * *

Et il n'avait pas tort, le jour suivant Harry ne lui parla presque pas, ni à lui ni à Hermione. Toute son attention était centrée sur ce petit sablier au sable bleu. A tous les cours il le sortait de sa poche et le faisait tourner entre ses doigts comme pour en trouver la faille. Il évita son petit manège en cours de Potion. Sortir l'Inverseur sous les yeux de Rogue et surtout de Malfoy en personne n'aurait pas été très judicieux. Alors, il ne fit que le toucher de temps en temps, mettant sa main dans sa poche.

-Harry, HARRY !

-Quoi ?

Harry sursauta et regarda sa meilleure amie, contrarié qu'elle le dérange.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes mercredi et que nous avons Astronomie ! Et le temps de monter tout là haut le cours aura déjà commencé.

-Oui bah avancez, je vous rejoins après.

Exaspérée, Hermione ne lui répondit pas et entraîna Ron avec elle sans lui demander son accord. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà devant. Ils les rejoignirent vite. Harry resta seul dans son couloir. Il marchait à pas très lents et s'immobilisa même au bout d'un moment, les yeux rivés sur le sablier. Il l'avait vu bougé ! Il avait réussit à le retourné ! Peut-être que... ?

PAF !

Quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet dans le dos et tomba étalé sur lui au sol. Sa tête heurta la pierre et Harry grogna. Il se retourna doucement pour voir qui était l'imbécile qui lui avait foncé dessus et... .

C'était lui, Malfoy.

-Excuse-moi je...

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase quand lui aussi remarqua Harry.

Pendant un instant ils se dévisagèrent, surpris.

Harry pouvait sentir ses yeux gris le transpercer de toute part. A cette distance il sentait même son odeur. Cette odeur si enivrante qui l'avait séduit ce fameux soir où ils avaient... . Harry retint un hoquet de surprise. La fièvre lui revenait. Son corps commençait à réagir à la présence de Malfoy ! Ce n'était pas bon ça, pas bon du tout !

-Potter tu... ?

S'aidant de ses coudes, Harry recula le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible du serpentard blond. Il se redressa et avec un 'pardon' murmurer, il fila vers son cours de métamorphose.

Draco se redressa après lui mais resta assis sur ses genoux. Alors c'était lui, c'était Potter qui avait son Inverseur.

Draco pâlit et une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : 'Pourvut qu'il n'est pas encore réussit à y entré !'.

* * *

Au croisement d'un couloir Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'irait pas en cours d'Astronomie, de toute façon c'était un de leurs derniers cours et la prof ne les ferait pas travailler. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, à la jonction entre son bras et son torse. Des fois, lorsqu'il faisait des grands efforts, il ressentait encore la douleur qu'avait provoqué l'épée de Tom en transperçant son épaule. En dessous il sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Merde, il avait été à deux doigts de vouloir embrasser Malfoy ! Et il en crevait d'envie, il... .

Sa main gauche, qui serrait toujours l'Inverseur de Temps, trembla anormalement. Avec un bref coup d'oeil Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était mit en marche ! Et deux secondes plus tard il sentit son âme être attirer dans le sablier, et son corps glissé au sol, évanouit.

_To be continued..._

(1) Pas facile à traduire : Cherry cerise ; blossom fleuraison/fleurie un baiser de cerise en fleur ? De fleur de cerisier fleurie ? Bref vous me comprenez XD !


	8. Chapitre 6 Harry's feelings

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de "Draco's...". C'est l'avant dernier : après le chapitre 7 il y aura un prologue et ce sera finit. Je sais, c'est court, mais c'était prévut comme cela.

Merci en tout cas à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, ils m'ont réellement, et à chaque fois, enchantés, donc **MERCI **!

Et surtout, bonne lecture !

Lyj'**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Harry's feelings**

_If your heart moves from it, let's have a romantic love ! _

(Si ton coeur réagit à cela (au baiser), alors ayons un amour romantique !).

**+Inverseur de Temps +**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le gryffondor se retrouva face contre terre. Ses lunettes ne tiendraient vraiment pas le coup si ça continua comme ça ! Vexé, Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui pour savoir où il avait atterri cette fois-ci. Des lits, du vert : le dortoir des Serpentards. Il essaya de choper un verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet à ses côtés mais sa main le traversa. Il n'était pas dans le corps de son double.

La porte du dortoir claqua. Draco Malfoy venait d'entrer précipitamment et de refermer la porte derrière lui pour s'y adossé. Un seconde plus tard quelqu'un tambourina sur celle-ci et Harry reconnu sa propre voix :

-Draco, ouvre cette porte !

Sa voix était ferme, et très énervée. Pour un peu il se faisait peur à lui même !

Il observa la réaction du serpentard blond. Celui-ci avait la tête relâcher en arrière, les yeux fermés, mais ne semblait pas réagir autrement.

-Non, murmura-t-il, et Harry douta que son double l'entendit.

Ses mains, plaqués contre la porte, tremblaient.

-Ouvre-moi ! Hurla de plus belle Harry. Toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'était pas une erreur ! Bon sang tu vas ouvrir cette porte oui ?

Aucune réaction de la part du Serpentard. Harry fronça des sourcils. Une erreur ? De quoi parlait-il ?

-Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite je l'enfonce, Draco ! Avertit une dernière fois son double.

Malfoy prit soudainement peur. Il s'écarta prudemment de la porte le visage blême.

-Harry, je...

BOUM ! C'était trop tard, le survivant venait de faire voler la porte en éclats. Par réflexe Harry se protégea le visage. Mais Malfoy resta stoïque, le visage toujours aussi pâle. Le Harry-Serpentard entra dans la pièce le visage rouge de colère. Dans sa main droite il tenait bien serré sa baguette magique. De toute évidence il était hors de lui. Il fixa son meilleur ami durement.

-Bien maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! _Ce n'était pas une erreur_. Ose m'avouer en me regardant droit dans les yeux que tout ceci n'était qu'une passade, que tu faisais semblant !

Le blond ne répondit pas. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux du brun, il restait impassible. Harry remarqua même que ses mains avaient arrêtés de trembler.

-Ce n'était qu'une passade, dit-il.

-Menteur, cracha Harry. Tu n'es qu'un menteur Malfoy.

Avec des pas sûrs, il se rapprocha de lui. Harry trembla lorsqu'il discerna dans ses yeux une lueur dangereuse. Merde, qu'allait-il faire ?

Mais la réaction de son double fut tout sauf violente : il l'embrassa. Sa main libre s'insinua sur sa nuque et tira ses cheveux. C'était un baiser passionné. Les yeux ronds, Harry regarda presque avec envie les deux serpentards. Au bout d'un moment le brun relâcha sa pression et dit :

-Théo m'a tout avoué. C'était ton gardien, non ?

-Je...

-Draco, je t'aime. Alors ne me fuit pas et laisse ta putain de dignité au vestiaire.

-Je...

Harry eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa vision de lui, avouant à Malfoy qu'il l'aimait, qu'un flash l'éblouit et que deux minutes plus tard il se retrouvait de nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard, étalé sur le sol, le sablier entre les mains.

**+Fin de l'Inverseur de Temps+**

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et releva la tête. Au-dessus de lui s'était amassé une foule de première année, curieux de savoir ce qu'Harry Potter faisait ici. Harry se massa le dos et se releva tant bien que mal. Ces élèves il les connaissait. C'était les serpentards de première année, une classe qui, d'après Hermione, donnait la chaire de poule à leurs professeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous n'avez pas cours ? Leur demanda-t-il, ne trouvant aucune excuse à son état précédent.

Un jeune garçon le regarda avec des yeux ronds et lui répondit simplement :

-On sèche.

Les autres autour de lui acquiescèrent en coeur. Oui, cette nouvelle génération de serpentard était effrayante !

-Et toi, t'as pas cours ? Osa lui demander un autre garçonnet, à l'air revêche.

Harry hocha de la tête et recula le plus loin possible d'eux.

-J'y vais justement, balbutia-t-il avant de disparaître.

* * *

Seamus rit. Il déposa sa serviette de bain sur son épaule et se pencha pour prendre son pyjama. 

-Les serpentards de première année, hein ? Pas étonnant, 'Ry, se sont de vrais plaies ceux-là ! A ce qu'il paraît même Malfoy n'arrive pas à les contenir, ils refusent tout simplement son autorité! dit-il.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et disparut comme Neville et les autres par la porte de leur salle de bain commune. Resté seul avec Ron, Harry ressortit son Inverseur de Temps. Il s'allongea sur son lit et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Pourquoi ce maudit sablier ne marchait-il pas quand il le voulait ? Il aimerait tant retourner dans ces rêves maintenant pour en savoir la suite ! Qu'allait répondre Malfoy à son aveu ? Allait-il le repousser ? Ou l'embrasser, encore une fois ? Etrangement Harry sentit son coeur se soulevé à cette deuxième supposition. Après avoir mûrement réfléchit, le gryffondor c'était rendu compte qu'il avait _apprécié_ de se voir l'embrasser encore une fois. Mais il aurait voulut... y participer. Goûter encore aux lèvres de Malfoy, taquiner encore une fois sa langue de la sienne. C'était un sentiment qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Cho Chang, Ginny, aucunes de ses ex-petites amies ne lui avait procuré autant de... plaisir.

-Encore avec ton fichu sablier.

La voix de Ron fit sortir Harry de son nuage.

-Oui.

-Tu as trouvé qui étais le Gardien de Malfoy ?

-Non. Je... je cherche encore, répondit Harry.

Ron s'arrêta d'écrire sur son parchemin et grimaça.

-Harry, tu devrais arrêter tout ça, c'est stupide. Ce ne sont que des rêves après tout ! Et puis cette histoire de sentiment ne regarde que Malfoy et celui qu'il aime.

Harry se figea. Et Ron eut sa réponse, bien qu'il la connaissait sans cela.

-C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le rêve, c'est toi qu'il aime, et c'est pour cela que tu cherches autant le Gardien ?

-... .

-Tu te rappelles de notre premier jour à Poudlard ? Tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferais jamais confiance à Malfoy, Harry ! S'énerva le rouquin.

Il s'était totalement redressé de son devoir et il avait même renversé l'encre sur son lit.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à lui là ? C'est le rêve qui te fait tourné en bourrique, c'est ça ?

Harry était sidéré. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de la part de son meilleur ami. Mais de toute évidence cette situation le dérangeait. Harry se rappela alors la promesse qu'il avait fait à Ron à la mort de Voldemort : "Je ne te cacherais plus rien, Ron, je te le promets". Cette promesse était symbolique pour les deux jeunes hommes. Et Harry ne voulait en aucun cas la brisée.

-Les choses... les choses ont changées Ron, finit-il par dire d'une voix hésitante. Je.. je crois que je l'aime.

-_Que tu l'aimes _? T'es sûr que c'est de l'_amour_, Harry ?

Le gryffondor le regarda sans comprendre.

-Ca pourrait être seulement du désir, compléta Ron.

-Je... je ne sais pas.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il nettoya ses dégâts sur sa couverture et rangea ses devoirs. Neville, Dean et Seamus choisirent ce moment pour revenir de la salle de bain. Tous se couchèrent avec les 'bonne nuit' habituels et la lumière s'éteignit.

Dans son lit, Harry serrait toujours son sablier contre lui. Les mots de Ron résonnaient dans son esprit. Ils avaient semé le doute en lui. Et Harry ne savait plus quoi penser de Draco et de ses sentiments envers lui.

Il réfléchissait à ce problème lorsqu'un froissement de tissu l'interpella. Quelqu'un se retournait dans son lit. Sans bruit Harry ouvrit le rideau de son baldaquin et chercha des yeux qui ne dormait pas. Sa réponse lui vint rapidement : Ron. Le rouquin venait tout juste de se retourner vers lui - il n'avait pas fermé son rideau. Il voulu lui parler mais il ne sut quoi lui dire. Il réfléchit un instant puis trouva un sujet de conversation :

-Ron, tu sais que quelqu'un t'aime ?

-De quoi tu me parles ? D'Hermione ? Répliqua le rouquin au brûle pourpoint.

-Non, pas d'Hermione. D'un serpentard.

-Ne m'engage pas dans tes affaires avec les serpentards, Harry ! Le prévint Ron, colérique.

-Je lui ai promis de te parler de lui, alors...

-Je ne veux rien entendre !

-Mais Théo...

-Je ne veux rien entendre, alors tais-toi et DORS !

Le ton méconnaissable et menaçant du gryffondor coupa toute envie à Harry de poursuivre la conversation. Il se tut et se rallongea sous ses couettes.

* * *

-Pardon, excusez-moi... .

Harry se fraya un passage parmi une foule d'élève de troisième année et sortit de la cours. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la récréation aujourd'hui. Et pour plusieurs raison : premièrement parce que Ron ne voulait plus lui parler et qu'Hermione faisait tout pour savoir pourquoi, deuxièmement parce que Théo le suivait partout où il allait, et troisièmement parce qu'il avait la désagréable impression que Malfoy ne le quittait pas du regard.

Il marcha à pas rapides vers le bout du couloir, décidé à s'éloigner le plus vite possible de toute forme de vie. Au tournant, il releva ses yeux du sol et rencontra brusquement Draco Malfoy. Aussitôt des flashs de sa 'nuit' avec le serpentard blond lui revinrent en mémoire. _C'est pas possible, il était dehors à l'instant !_

-Potter, je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Harry resta coi. Lui qui était habitué à répondre et réagir au quart de tour ! Il se retint de balbutier des suites de mots sans queue ni tête et répondit simplement :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sur le moment c'était vrai, il n'avait pas encore compris que le blond parlait de l'Inverseur de Temps. Parce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir qu'il possédait son sablier !

-Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, grinça Malfoy entre ses dents.

Et avant que le brun ait pu réagir, Malfoy lui attrapa le poignet et sortit en même temps de sa poche sa main et son Inverseur. Il arracha son bien au gryffondor et s'en alla le regard froid, la tête haute.

Harry grimaça. Autant dire qu'il était mal partit. Comment ce Draco-ci pouvait-il être aussi différent que le Draco de l'Inverseur ? Non, c'était le même. Mais à cause du Gardien, Harry ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le survivant sursauta. En se retournant il vit Théo.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui, merci.

-Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te défaire de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas trouvé le Gardien de Draco ? Lui demanda-t-il en l'entraînant dans un couloir pour être plus tranquil.

-Non, soupira Harry.

Il s'arrêta et regarda le serpentard, désolé.

-Je n'ai pas réussit non plus à parler à Ron.

-Oui j'ai remarqué qu'il ne te parlait plus, c'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Théo... il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre vous ?

Le serpentard eut un faible sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Pas exactement... disons que j'ai déjà osé l'embrasser, c'est tout.

-Embrasser ?

-Oui, un soir dans le parc. Mais après ça il m'a évité comme la peste.

Harry sourit, amusé. Ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de son meilleur ami ce genre de réaction.

Il reprit sa marche avec Théo le long du couloir. Sa présence l'apaisait. Harry avait l'impression que le serpentard était le seul à le comprendre. C'était comme si il venait directement de l'Inverseur de Temps. C'était l'élément qui le rattachait au monde du sablier et qui lui donnait l'espoir que tout ce qu'il avait 'vécu' dans cette dimension avait et pouvait existé.

-Peut-être que c'est lui.

Harry s'arrêta de penser et observa Théodore, les sourcils froncés.

-Lui qui ?

-Ron, peut-être que c'est lui le gardien.

Harry rit... puis se ravisa.

-J'y ai pensé, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il à mi-voix, surpris. Je voulais lui demander… mais à chaque fois que j'aborde ce sujet avec lui, c'est comme avec toi, il devient froid et me repousse.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, insista Théodore, c'est peut-être lui.

-Mais il déteste M... Draco. Ils se détestent tous les deux ! Comment pourraient-ils...?

-Ca, c'est à toi de le découvrir. Mais ne t'engueule pas avec Ronald pour moi, je l'ai attendu, je peux encore attendre.

Son sourire et sa main sur son épaule réconfortèrent Harry. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que maintenant le serpentard avait gagné toute sa confiance.

* * *

Le soir venu, Harry c'était décidé : il ne laisserait pas Ron se défilé de nouveau et il le forcerait à dire la vérité. Le rouquin ne se douta de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans son dortoir. Car Harry avait tout prévu : il avait réussit à envoyé Seamus voir son amant Blaise, Neville avait accepté d'aller à la bibliothèque pour finir ses devoirs, et Dean lui était déjà dans la Salle Commune à bavarder avec Ginny et Hermione. En bref, le dortoir était vide. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira Ron en voyant son meilleur ami, assis sur son lit qui le fixait intensivement.

-Te parler. Sérieusement.

-J'ai pas envie de parler, répliqua froidement Ron en grimaçant.

Il commença à se déshabiller, ignorant totalement le brun.

-Alors tu vas m'écouter Ron. Premièrement, je ne veux pas te parler de Théo, bien que _toi _tu devrais aller le voir.

Le gryffondor roux faillit s'étrangler à sa phrase. Depuis quand Harry était-il aussi proche de Nott pour l'appeler par son prénom ? Non, par son _diminutif _!

-JE NE... ! Commença-t-il à hurler.

Mais Harry le recoupa bien vite, déterminé :

-Je sais tout sur toi et lui, il m'en a parlé. J'adore Hermione mais si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle alors tu ne devrais pas lui mentir.

Cette fois-ci Ron ne répondit rien, ses yeux abaissés au sol. Un air coupable peignait son visage. Harry ressentit une pointe de tristesse pour lui.

-Deuxièmement, je voudrais savoir, et surtout répond moi franchement Ron ! ... est-ce que tu es le Gardien de Draco ?

Encore une fois Ron ne répondit pas. Il remit en place son t-shirt qu'il avait à peine commencé à passé par-dessus sa tête et s'assit sur son lit.

Après un profond soupir, il acquiesça.

-C'est... c'est toi ? Demanda à nouveau Harry, incrédule.

-Oui. Par une lamentable et regrettable erreur, c'est moi.

Voyant les yeux interrogateurs de son meilleur ami, Ron soupira encore et commença son récit.

-Il nous a vu, moi et Théo lorsque... . Enfin il nous a vu. Et il m'a chopé ensuite. Il s'est moqué de moi et il m'a promit qu'il le répèterait à tout le monde. J'ai eu peur Harry, très peur. Hermione venait tout juste de me demander de sortir avec elle. J'allais lui répondre oui avant que Théo ne m'embrasse.

Ron eut un rictus.

-Je ne pensa pas qu'il m'... enfin bon. J'ai dis à Malfoy qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire ça... alors il a voulut passé un marché avec moi. Si je gardais un de ses secrets, il ne dirait rien à personne. Je me suis dis que ce serait bien de connaître un de ses secrets, après tout je ne perdais rien ! Et puis tu sais comme je le déteste ! J'aurais très bien pu me moquer de lui, même si j'avais été le seul au courant de son secret. Bref, j'ai accepté. Je ne pensais pas que… .

Ron s'arrêta de nouveau, incertain.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il me dirait _ça_. Il a prononcé un sort et juste après il s'est penché sur mon oreille et a dit : « J'aime Harry Potter ».

Harry sentit son sang bouillir. Alors il avait raison depuis le début. Draco Malfoy l'aimait. Il l'aimait réellement. Et tout ce qu'il avait mis dans son Inverseur de Temps c'était ses désirs, ses sentiments, ses souhaits.

-Il m'a avoué avoir un Inverseur de Temps, mais que celui-ci ne lui suffisait plus.

Ron encra ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

-Il t'aime Harry, et depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Tu t'imagines ça ? Je lui ai rit au nez. Mais il m'a jeté un regard glacial et j'ai compris qu'il était sérieux. Après ça, j'étais le seul à remarquer les regards qu'il te jetait. J'étais aussi le seul à remarquer sa présence partout où on allait, toujours.

Un détail frappa soudainement Harry : la photo !

Ron devina sa pensée et y répondit :

-Un gardien voit tout du secret de son Chuchoteur, les autres non. La photo qu'on a prise près du Lac en fait partie : Draco était là ce jour-ci. Il nous observait... non, il _t'_observait. Mon 'pouvoir' a effacé ce détail. C'est pour cela que la photo beug.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait voulue la vérité, et bien la voilà ! Et il la prenait en pleine face !

Il se leva de son lit et avança chancelant vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

-Co...comment son Inverseur est-il arrivé dans mon sac ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est moi.

Harry se retourna, choqué.

Ron haussa des épaules et reprit :

-J'en avais marre de tout voir et de ne rien te dire. Je pensais même que si je te le disais tu rirais avec moi de Malfoy et il te laisserait tombé. Mais d'un autre côté j'avais un doute. Alors j'ai volé son inverseur. J'ai réussit à y entré, une fois. Je me suis vu avec... Théo. Et je t'ai vu, toi. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas la réalité, que peut-être Malfoy avait tout inventé parce qu'il avait voulu être ton ami, parce qu'il t'aimait et qu'il voulait que tu l'aimes en retour. Mais je doutais. Alors j'ai mis l'inverseur dans ton sac et j'ai attendu de voir ta réaction.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Ron eut un semblant de vrai sourire.

-Je me suis énervé plus d'une fois contre toi, je suis désolé. Mais c'est indéniable que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. Après tout, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est ton 'ennemi depuis sept ans', non ?

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Ses pensées étaient pourtant toujours embrouillées, emmêlées. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Mais l'important c'était qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Ron.

Ils allaint se coucher et demain il règlerait cette histoire avec Malfoy une bonne fois pour toute.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**PUB **: Je voudrais faire un petit coup de pub pour ma meilleure amie **Léa-chan **(**_Mohnn Black_** : et sa fiction :** L'amour est-il le plus fort ?** ( C'est une fiction que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui m'intrigue : _Pourquoi Harry trompe-t-il Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui le pousse à faire ça ? _Vol  
demort ? Un sort ? Un enchantement ? **Si vous trouvez, dites-le moi** Car je patauge à pleins pieds et Léa ne veut rien me dire !! 

Bisous,

Lyj"

**PS **: Bravo à _**Aki no Sabaku**_ qui avait deviné que le Gardien était Ron ! ;p !

**PS 2** : Je vous en supplie, ne me vouvoyez pas ç.ç ! Je suis pas si vieille que ça !


	9. Chapitre 7 Draco's dirty little secret

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Bonsoir tout le monde les gens ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à tous vos reviews car je manque cruellement de temps (entre ma préparation pour l'école d'art et les revisions du bac blanc, je me perds ç.ç !). Enfin bon, comme j'ai dis que je posterai un chapitre par semaine minimum et qu'on arrive (et oui!) à la fin de cette fiction, je poste ce soir le chapitre 7 ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

Le prologue arrivera ce weekend si je n'ai pas d'empêchement d'ici là (j'espère que non X( !).

Voilou, alors encore une fois **MERCI **à tous, et bonne lecture ;p !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Draco's dirty little secret**

_More important than the future is the present._

(La choses la plus importante que le future c'est le présent)

_The delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's aesthetic._

(L'amour délicieux du printemps est une floraison vierge d'esthétique.) (1)

Le lendemain Harry se leva de bonne heure. Il s'habilla silencieusement et se coiffa. Il avait décidé de parler à Malfoy, face à face. Cette nuit il avait encore rêvé de lui. De ses lèvres, de son corps... . Non, il fallait vraiment qu'ils s'expliquent.

Il passa donc toute sa matinée a observé le blond. Seul Théo remarqua ses regards insistants. Ron l'aurait peut-être vu lui aussi si il n'avait pas lui-même l'esprit obsédé par l'autre serpentard. A croire que les mots d'Harry la vielle avaient fait mouche.

Après le petit-déjeuner et même après le déjeuner Harry voulut tenter une approche, mais à chaque fois soit il se ravisait, soit Malfoy l'évitait.

Il réussit pourtant à bloquer le blond en fin d'après-midi. Il était 18h30 et il l'avait vu prendre son balai et rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch du haut d'une fenêtre. Aussitôt il l'avait suivit, prenant à son tour son balai volant.

Nous étions fin mai et il faisait assez chaud en cette période de l'année. Harry ne portait donc sur lui que sa chemise blanche et sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

En arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch, il remarqua que Malfoy, qui volait depuis un moment déjà, avait, lui, délaissé sa cravate et entrouvert sa chemise. Ses cheveux décoiffés et ses joues rougis par l'effort lui donnaient un air sexy. Il fermait même ses yeux par moment, se laissant emporté par le vent.

Il devait avoir fêter ses 18ans il avait peu, songea Harry.

En repensant à son anniversaire, il se mit à rougir. Merde, il devait arrêter cette fâcheuse manie! Sinon elle le perdrait.

Après une profonde inspiration, Harry enjamba son propre balai volant et s'éleva dans les airs.

-Malfoy! L'appela-t-il.

A l'entente de son nom, Draco se redressa correctement sur son balai et scruta les environs. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur la silhouette de son ennemi et il lui lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter? Dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry s'ajusta à sa hauteur et lui répondit:

-Te parler.

-J'ai rien à te dire, répliqua le blond.

-Au contraire. Je suis entré dans ton Inverseur de Temps.

D'un seul coup la conversation changea de ton et le serpentard blêmit. Harry aurait été près à parier tous ses gallions que sa façade était sur le point de s'effondrer. Mais il se reprit à temps et répondit:

-Et?

-Et je voulais savoir si... si ce que j'avais vu était vrai.

Il le faisait marché. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer tout de suite que Ron l'avait trahis.Il voulait savoir si le blond lui dirait par lui-même.

Malheureusement, les barrières de Malfoy Junior étaient encore solides, et il éclata de rire.

-Tu m'fais rire, Potter! Comme tu as très certainement pu le voir, cet Inverseur est cassé. Il disjoncte total. Je l'avais gardé seulement parce qu'il appartenait à ma mère. Mais les images que tu as pu y voir sont erronées.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Harry eut soudainement mal au cœur. C'était comme si une pointe de verre s'y était insinuée malicieusement aux mots du serpentard.

-Alors tout ce que j'ai vu, moi à Serpentard, nous amis, et... tout le reste était faux? Continua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il savait que c'était faux, que Malfoy mentait. Rien que Ron, Théo, Seamus et Blaise à eux seuls le prouvaient! Mais les mots du blond l'avaient vraiment blessé. Il semblait vouloir tout nier en bloque.

-Oui, répondit sans hésiter Draco.

Il grimaça et s'envola un peu plus haut. Les mots 'nous' et 'amis' et peut-être 'tout le reste' raisonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Harry resta immobile quelque instant, puis décida à le suivre.

-C'est dommage. J'aimais bien cette réalité.

Le serpentard stoppa à nouveau sa progression et le fusilla du regard. Il ne pouvait pas le laissait tranquille, non?

-Tu délires Potty? Tu as aimé être mon ami?

-Et même plus, murmura Harry.

Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux de son ennemi. Il allait le faire craquer, il le fallait, pour tous les deux! Car rien que le fait de le regarder comme ça, il se sentait réagir.

-C'est une blague? Répliqua vivement Malfoy.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. L'espoir naissait en lui mais l'incrédulité y avait une plus grande place. Et l'amour et le désir... l'envahissaient totalement.

-Non.

Draco avala sa salive. Ses yeux détaillèrent les cheveux ébouriffés de son opposant. Et ses joues légèrement roses. Et ses yeux vert émeraude. Et son corps de jeune homme hâlé et athlétique.

-T'es bizarre Potter.

-Pas plus que toi, Malfoy. Car si tu sais de quoi je parle quand je dis 'et tout le reste' alors c'est que tu as déjà vécu la scène toi aussi, je me trompe?

Harry commença à tourner autour de lui. Malfoy (essayait de) gardait un visage impassible.

-Qu'as-tu ressentit alors?

Sa voix devint basse, il parlait de moins en moins fort.

Il se positionna derrière lui et passa ses mains autour de son torse. Sa bouche devint sèche, et il avait presque peur que le serpentard entende les battements de son cœur.

Jamais Harry n'avait eut une telle initiative avec ses précédentes 'conquêtes'.

Il resserra un peu ses bras et souffla à son oreille.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, Draco.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent. Cette phrase... c'était exactement celle qu'avait prononcé le Harry de son inverseur avait qu'ils ne... . Il le savait, il avait tellement de fois revécue cette scène, le soir, dans son lit.

Derrière son dos, Harry remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il caressa, puis les redescendit à ses épaules.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Draco fit demi-tour sur son balai et le fixa.

Harry aurait voulu parler mais il était tellement absorbé par ses lèvres qu'il ne regardait plus qu'elle. Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se pencha en avant pour venir les embrasser.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Draco resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. Sept ans qu'il l'aimait en cachette et c'était devenu aussi simple que cela: il venait par lui-même l'embrasser? Ses lèvres caressant les siennes, comme dans l'autre dimension? Son souffle se mêlant au sien, comme si ils étaient déjà amants?

Les paupières de Draco se firent lourdes mais il ne succomba pas, et la magie prit fin aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé lorsqu'il repoussa brutalement le gryffondor en arrière.

-Va te faire voir, Potter! Cracha-t-il.

* * *

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il c'était passé. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour sortir de sa surprise, et dix de plus pour assimiler le fait qu'il venait d'embrasser Draco Malfoy.

Lentement, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, et rougit.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il n'était pas dans l'Inverseur voyons! C'était le VRAI Draco Malfoy qu'il avait eut en face de lui! Celui avec qui il s'était querellé pendant 7 années de suite! Celui qu'il battait à tous les matchs de Quidditch, celui qui insultait ses amis, celui à qui il avait cassé le nez et qui lui avait cassé le nez en retour! Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentards certes, mais surtout l'Ennemi juré, après Voldemort, d'Harry Potter!

Jamais il n'avait été à ses côtés lors de ses combats de fins d'années! Jamais ils n'avaient bu ensemble pour fêter noël ou leurs anniversaires! Jamais ils n'avaient... .

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis.

Ni plus.

Et c'était tout.

Et rien que cette pensée lui trouait le coeur.

A ce moment, si on lui avait donné un Retourneur de Temps, Harry aurait remonté le temps et sans hésitation il lui aurait tendu sa main.

Si il avait su que Malfoy était si... lui, il serait devenu son ami. Harry n'en doutait plus.

Le regret et la déception le rongèrent tout le long du chemin du retour. Il se rendit directement à la tour des Gryffondor, sa 'conversation' avec le serpen

tard lui avait coupé toute faim. Il resta donc seul à attendre le retour de ses amis dans sa Salle Commune.

Je suis trop bête, Malfoy a sa fierté, jamais il ne m'aurait avoué son amour en face. Déjà dans l'Inverseur il avait nié tout sentiment amoureux quant à 'l'Accident'. Je n'aurais pas du y aller de but en blanc... mais... il me manque.

Harry se laissa glissé un peu plus dans son fauteuil et serra un coussin dans ses bras.

Il ne voudra plus que je l'approche après ce qu'il s'est passé. Voudra-t-il au moins toujours m'insulter ? Me frapper ? Me toucher ?

Il fronça des sourcils, ses pensées dérivaient de trop. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il c'était promis de régler cette affaire dès aujourd'hui... si seulement il pouvait reprendre l'Inverseur, retourner dedans ou... ! Un éclair de génie le traversa brusquement. Comme frappé par la foudre de l'évidence, Harry sauta hors de son fauteuil, jettant son pauvre cousin au sol, et au moment même où revenaient ses amis, il sortit en courant.

Il entendit clairement la voix de Ron lui demandé où il allait mais il n'avait pas le temps de répondre. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, avant le couvre-feu et si possible avant que les serpentards ne rejoignent leur dortoire.

Hors d'haleine, Harry dévala les marches du grand escalier et atterit dans le hall. Là il croisa deux élèves de serpentard qui se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Il les dépassa et suivit toute une file de serpentard, plus étonnés les uns que les autres de voir Harry Potter dans cette partie du château et à cette heure. Au bout de quelques minutes, juste avant la Maison des Serpentard, il repéra celui qu'il cherchait.

-Théo !

Le serpentard interpellé se retourna et lui sourit gentiment. Harry le rejoignit et lui demanda tout bas, haletant :

-Tu... dois... me faire entrer dans votre Salle Commune... ce soir !

-Et pourquoi cela ? Répliqua le serpentard, taquin.

-Je dois faire quelque chose, lui répondit Harry sérieusement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Et qu'y gagne-je ?

Le Gryffondor réfléchit un instant puis lui répondit :

-J'ai parlé de toi à Ron. Je peux t'arranger un rendez-vous ce soir avec lui. A condition que tu me donnes le mot de passe de votre dortoir.

Théo pesa le pour et le contre, puis finit par accpeter son marché.

-21h30, dans le hall. Ne soyez pas en retard, murmura-t-il.

Et il disparut avec les autres élèves de sa maison.

* * *

-Je te jure Harry que tu vas me le payer ! Ragea Ron.

Harry avait mit une heure avant de le convaincre de le suivre. Il avait usé tous ses arguments pour cela, il était même allé jusqu'à lui avoué qu'il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencé.

Ron avait feint le dégoût, bien qu'à ce stade il n'était plus possible qu'il soit choqué par quoique ce soit.

-Et si ça te trouve il ne viendra même pas ! Ca fait 10 minutes qu'on poirote ! C'est un serpentard, je te le rappelles ! Continua-t-il en faisant les cent pas autour de son ami.

Harry était tendu lui aussi. Il observait le dallage sous ses pieds les sourcils froncés. D'habitude Théo n'était jamais en retard. Peut-être c'était-il défilé ? Non, il état beaucoup trop amoureux du rouquin pour cela. Il devait sûrement avoir le traque alors. Dans tous les cas il fallait absolument qu'il vienne sinon... sinon Harry pourrait faire une croix sur Draco.

-Je m'excuse, j'ai dût prendre un rallongé pour éviter Miss Teigne, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils firent volte-face, Harry souriant, totalement soulagé, Ron grimaçant, totalement apeuré.

Le serpentard s'avança doucement vers eux, ne quittant pas ce dernier des yeux, et continua :

-Je vois que tu as tenue ta promesse, Harry. Draco est seul dans son dortoir. Il dort. Blaise est avec Seamus, et Vince et Greg sont aux cuisines. Ils en ont pour un moment.

-Le mot de passe ?

-Dirty.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Ron. Ils sont nazes vos mots de passe ! Cracha-t-il.

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur et sa peur, ou plutôt sa gêne. Ce qui faisait sourire le serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, c'est Draco.

-Merci ! S'écria Harry.

Avant que les deux autres ne s'en rendent compte, il avait déjà filé vers les cachots.

-Il est sacrément accro, murmura Théo, médusé.

Ron acquiesça et le silence se fit entre eux.

* * *

Harry courait. Sa carte des maraudeurs dans l'une, sa cape d'invisibilité de l'autre.

Arrivé devant le tableau qui cachait l'entre des Serpentard il prononça le mot de passe, se cacha sous sa cape et entra sans hésitation.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde levé à cette heure-ci. Quelques sixièmes années étaient regroupés autour de la cheminée, d'autres, des deuxièmes années, jouaient plus loin aux cartes. Harry ressentit une bouffée de nostalgie. Il n'avait pas habité cette Maison, et pourtant... pourtant c'était tout comme. Il savait où se trouvait le fauteuil le plus confortable, celui de Draco, il savait quelle douche utilisée, pour ne pas tomber sur celle qui ébouillantait ou celle qui glaçait, il savait où était le dortoir de Théo mais plus que tout il savait où était celui de Draco. Alors il grimpa silencieusement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

Il faisait noir. Le vent soufflait légèrement par la fenêtre sur les rideaux argentés.

Dans la pièce, un seul des cinq lits avait ses rideaux fermés. C'était celui de Draco. Harry le remarqua immédiatement car c'était le même que dans l'Inverseur. A côté, un lit inutilisé depuis sept ans; le sien.

Sans bruit, Harry retira sa cape. Il la laissa glissé à ses pieds et avança à pas feutrés. Ses gestes étaient imprécis, ses pieds lui semblaient beaucoup trop bruyants et surtout son coeur battait trop vite.

Juste devant son lit, il s'accroupit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Il savait qu'à chaque fois le réveil tombait, mais son coeur manqua un battement lorsque deux bras vinrent serré fermement son cou par l'arrière.

-Potter, encore toi ! Siffla une voix orageuse à son oreille.

Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, avant que Draco ne perde la raison et l'envoi balader une fois de plus. Harry attrapa donc le sablier dans le tiroir et le tourna entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

-Encore une dernière fois, juste une dernière, supplia-t-il.

Il sentit l'habituel souffle le prendre aux tripes et l'entraîner, lui et le serpentard dans son dos, dans un tourbillon vertigineux.

* * *

-J'étais là avant elle!

Théo venait de perdre son calme.

Au début il s'était efforcé de sourire pour ne pas montrer au rouquin qu'il était mort de peur, tout comme lui. Car il s'attendait à tout moment à être rembarré. L'inverseur de Draco ne représentait pas la réalité, c'était juste un faux semblant. Draco était au courant de ses sentiments pour Ron, c'est pour cela qu'il les avait projeté dans le sablier. Mais il ne connaissait absolument pas ceux du gryffondor. L'idyle qu'il c'était imaginé dans son monde était peut-être inexistante dans la réalité, et ce même si Potter certifiait que Ron était en quelque sorte attiré par lui.

Bref, maintenant il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui. Pourtant il avait été gentil! Il l'avait emmené dans une salle de classe vide, pour qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité, et il lui avait parlé calmement, sans aborder le sujet à abruptement.

Mais Ron s'éloignait toujours le plus possible de lui, comme si il avait été un poison dangereux à éviter à tout prix, et il n'avait pas décroché un mot. Jusqu'à il y a 2 minutes: «Hermione est ma petite amie».

Une vérité pure et simple qui lui avait fait perdre toute raison.

Il savait qu'elle était sa petite amie mais il l'avait embrassé avant!

Et lui aussi l'aimait! Quand Ron arrêterait-il de se voiler la face?

-Ca ne veut rien dire. Et elle m'avait demandé de sortir avec elle avant toi, répondit froidement Ron en s'adossant aux murs derrière lui, les bras croisés.

Théo voulut lui jeter un regard noir, made-in-Malfoy, mais il échoua lamentablement, et son regard ce fit plus blessé qu'autre chose. Comment faisait son ami?

-Et tu lui as dit oui, sans même faire attention à moi…, souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi aurais-je fait attention à toi? Répliqua Ron en regardant par une fenêtre sur sa droite.

Ne sachant que répondre, le serpentard se tut. Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué avec ces gryffondors?

-Et puis je ne suis pas homo, ajouta plus bas Ron, finissant de l'achever.

-Pardon? L'homosexualité n'a rien à faire là dedans! Je te parle d'amour et de sentiments, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressentit lorsque je t'ai embrassé.

Lentement, Théo s'approcha de lui. Ron évitait toujours son regard.

Sa main se leva et avec tendresse il lui caressa les joues et le bout des lèvres.

Ron repoussa violemment sa main et plongea enfin ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, qu'importe ce que j'ai ressentit! J'aime Hermione et jamais je ne la quitterai!

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les couloirs.

Théo soupira. Il en avait vraiment marre de toutes ces conneries… il fallait qu'il le rattrape où qu'il le laisse tombé. Maintenant c'était tout, ou rien.

* * *

Il tomba encore une fois à terre, et le choc fut dur. Au bout de la troisième fois il aurait dût pourtant y être habitué !

Derrière lui, Draco était debout. Il l'avait lâché pendant le voyage. Il semblait y être beaucoup plus habitué que lui.

Harry se releva prudemment, s'attendant à tout instant à recevoir des coups ou même des insultes, mais rien ne vint.

Rien ne vint car le dortoir n'était plus plongé dans la pénombre.

Le silence avait disparut.

Et ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Face à lui, Harry remarqua enfin leurs doubles. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens, verts, dilatés. A ça aussi il aurait dût y être habitué. Mais comment s'habitué à sa propre vision?

Surtout lorsque celle-ci était nue.

Ses joues se colorèrent. Vraisemblablement cette scène suivait celle qu'il avait vu précédemment, où il avouait ses sentiments à Draco alors que celui-ci ne faisait que répéter inlassablement des 'je', oubliant les 't'aime'.

Harry ne put pas voir la réaction de l'autre Draco. Mais il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque s'accéléré.

Il tenait là sa chance. Le serpentard ne pourrait pas se défiler devant le fait accomplit.

-Harry…, supplia le Draco de l'Inverseur.

Il le suppliait de le prendre. Il était en-dessous; un détail qui perturba Harry au plus haut point, tout en l'excitant contre sa volonté.

-Potter, fais-nous sortir de là, siffla le Draco derrière lui.

Harry ferma ses yeux, il sentait toujours son souffle sur sa nuque. Son désir s'agrandit et il eut toutes les peines du monde à lui faire face sans se jeter sur lui.

-Tu vois que l'Inverseur marche, dit-il calmement.

-Il est détraqué, je te l'ai déjà dit! Maintenant dépêches-toi de nous faire sortir de là! S'écria le blond.

Sa voix était pressante et elle se voulait froide. Mais pour Harry elle était chaude comme de la braise, tout comme son corps nu et en sueur à quelque pas d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire, et de toute façon (ajouta-t-il, coupant la parole à Draco) je ne le veux pas.

Harry chercha ses mots. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer tout de suite que Ron, son gardien, l'avait trahit. Il voulait que Draco lui avoue ses sentiments avant. Mais comment? Devait-il le provoquer?

-Je ne mentais pas, ni ne délirais tout à l'heure, Draco, continua-t-il.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et il essayait de contrôler le reste de son corps.

Ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants, pourtant, le trahissaient.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un regard noir, colérique.

Il lui en faudrait plus que cela pour franchir les barrières du serpentard.

Alors Harry lui tourna autour, comme quelques heures auparavant. Là, il ne pourrait pas fuir.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien en nous voyant, murmura-t-il.

Il désigna le lit où leurs doubles avaient accélérés leurs mouvements, s'embrassant toujours avec ardeur, et se répétant des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille.

-Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, j'ai réellement aimé être ton ami dans l'Inverseur. J'y ai découvert des facettes de toi que j'ignorais totalement.

Il lui ouvrait son cœur. Cela lui était venu naturellement, et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Peut-être que de cette façon Draco comprendrait, peut-être qu'il le croirait.

-J'en suis heureux pour toi, marmonna ironiquement le blond.

-Et par elle j'ai appris… à t'aimer.

Avec ce dernier mot la colère de Draco rejaillit plus violemment. Il attrapa le gryffondor par le col et le poussa contre le mur derrière lui.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi, Potter! Cria-t-il.

Harry eut un pauvre sourire, et avant qu'il ne réponde, les 'autres eux' jouirent. Il ferma les yeux, pour essayer de mémoriser ce doux son, et surtout pour s'imaginer à leurs places.

Il ne remarqua pas que Draco en avait fait de même.

-Je t'aime, chuchota quelqu'un, et Harry fut certain que c'était le Draco de l'inverseur.

-Je ne me fiche pas de toi, dit-il, et sa voix était devenue rauque. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse… .

Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent un moment, puis Harry tira sa langue et vient taquiner ses lèvres.

Les joues rouges feu, le serpentard le lâcha et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui. Il paniquait totalement. Il était à court d'argument et ne savait vraiment pas comment se débarrasser du gryffondor.

La solution vint d'elle-même. Le dortoir sous leurs yeux s'effaça et ils sortirent de l'inverseur.

De nouveau dans l'obscurité, Draco en profita pour fuir. Il lui fallait fuir le plus loin possible. Alors il prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta le dortoir.

Harry avait prévu sa sortie, et il se mit à courir lui aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait heureux. Peut-être parce que le mutisme de Draco signifiait beaucoup plus que des mots.

* * *

Théo ne retrouva pas Ron. Ce sal gryffondor avait prit des raccourcis qu'il ne connaissait pas et résultat des courses il se retrouvait seul, perdu au 4ème ou 5ème étage, quelque part dans Poudlard, dans un couloir inconnu.

Il se plia en deux, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. C'était fichu.

-Je ne quitterait pas Hermione.

Théo sursauta et fit volte-face.

Il était là, devant lui, baguette en main, et tremblait de toutes ses forces.

Le serpentard crut un instant à de la haine pure, mais il comprit vite, voyant les gouttes de sueur perlées de son front à son cou, qu'il tremblait de _désir_.

-Mais...

Il s'approcha, sa voix était toujours menaçante, et sa baguette toujours levée...

-...je te veux.

Théo n'eut pas le temps de sourire. Ron se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

Ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille, et Théo peut enfin soupirer de bonheur.

_Merci, Harry._

* * *

Il courait comme si il avait dût participer à un marathon, sa jambe droite voulant toujours plus surpassée l'autre. Et ainsi de suite.

Il le rattrapait vite.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans le parc, non loin de la maison d'Hagrid et du lac. Essoufflé, Draco s'arrêta et de loin Harry le vit chancelé, s'effondrant dans l'herbe de tout son long.

Il accéléra encore.

Et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il se jeta sur lui sans prévenir. Il bloqua son corps sous ses cuisses et, prenant de ses deux mains son visage, il l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Le baiser fut court mais Draco crut vraiment qu'il allait l'étouffer.

-Mais t'es malade! Tu… kof, kof… tu veux me tuer ou quoi? Toussa-t-il, fusillant le brun du regard.

-Oui…, souffla Harry.

Et il se pencha à nouveau sur lui.

Ses mains, impatientes, se pressèrent sous son t-shirt.

Si il devait réellement lui faire l'amour pour qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments, alors il lui ferait l'amour!

Ses lèvres embrassèrent son cou, sa clavicule, remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille, et redescendirent sur le haut de son torse.

Pourquoi ressentait-il autant de plaisir à embrasser Draco Malfoy? Il l'ignorait. L'amour, oui, certes, mais pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Ils étaient ennemis… cette pensée fit naître un frisson au creux de ses reins, et, emporté par une passion sans nom, Harry tripla ses caresses.

Draco se laissait faire, il n'avait plus la force de lui résister physiquement, et bientôt mentalement.

Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, il avait fait trop d'effort d'un seul coup. Et là, ils se tendaient de plaisir sous le corps d'Harry.

Il aimait ses mains autour de son cou.

Il aimait sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il aimait son bassin qui se frottait au sien.

Et il l'adorait tout simplement.

Ennemis... ce mot tournait en rond dans l'esprit d'Harry. Voldemort avait été son ennemi, et il l'avait vaincu. Mais Hary était sûr que jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle attirance pour Voldemort. Draco était... il était spécial. Depuis ses débuts dans le monde sorcier il avait été à ses côtés, et même si ce n'était pas en tant qu'ami comme dans l'Inverseur, il l'avait aidé. Hermione et Ron avait été ses amis, lui son ennemi : cette équilibre lui avait permit d'apprendre à revivre, à être normal mais surtout à être un sorcier normal. C'était dur à expliquer, Harry ne savait même pas si il arrivait à se comprendre mais... c'était ainsi.

Il avait aimé ses coups de poings.

Il avait aimé ses insultes.

Il avait aimé sa façon de le frapper, de le snober, de le rabaisser, de l'humilié, de le regardé, de l'ensorcelé...

Draco était sa maladie favorite.

Et maintenant il aimait être au-dessus de lui. Il aimait le dominer. Il l'aimait...

Et il aima lorsque Draco se redressa.

A bout de patience, il s'était redressé, assis, et avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille. Et il répondait encore et encore à ses baisers, leurs souffles ne finissaient pas de se mêler.

Bientôt, Draco laissa exploser totalement son désir, et il renversa le gryffondor sous lui.

Presque sauvagement il lui arracha sa chemise. Depuis combien de temps allait-il dans l'Inverseur ? Depuis combien de temps se masturbait-il en _le_ voyant, nu ? Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il toutes les nuits de coucher avec lui ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps c'était-il abaissé à créer un monde où _il _le prenait encore et encore et encore ? Il avait arrêté de compter. Même là, il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la réalité. Il pensait perdre la tête...

Mais le gémissement que poussa Harry lorsqu'il lécha son nombril le rappela à l'ordre. Il releva la tête et se perdit dans ses yeux verts.

-Draco, ne t'arrêtes pas, je t'en pris..., supplia Harry, au bord du supplice alors que le blond le dévorait du regard.

Jamais auparavant il ne s'était permis de le dévisager comme cela, sauf dans l'Inverseur.

Avec douceur, Harry continua, comme pour le rassurer :

-Nous parlerons après.

C'était vrai, à ce stade ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière, et les mots n'avaient pas leurs places.

Alors doucement Draco reprit ses baisers, ses suçons, descendant toujours plus bas.

Si Harry avait aimé dominer Draco, il préférait largement que celui-ci le domine. En fait, il ne fallait pas que lui non plus se voile la face : Draco l'avait _toujours _dominé. Sauf pendant leurs matchs de Quidditch.

Harry rit de sa réflexion.

Prenant se rire pour un gémissement plus fort que les autres, Draco abaissa son boxer en même temps que son pantalon. Ses yeux ne quittèrent plus alors son érection et il se pencha, lentement.

Harry crut qu'il allait mourir tellement son coeur battait vite. Les battements qu'il avait ressentit face à Voldemort n'étaient rien en comparaison. Et ce combat-là, il le perdrait, il en était sûr.

Quand Draco le prépara, puis s'enfonça en lui, ce ne fut pas plus pire... c'était devenu aphrodisiaque. Avant, il avait toujours eu peur de mourir, maintenant il avait peur de ne plus se sentir aussi vivant qu'à cet instant.

Draco s'abattit subitement sur lui pour s'enfoncer plus profondément, et ses mains vinrent se plaquer de chaque côté de ses oreilles. L'une d'elle percuta son épaule et Harry poussa un petit cri.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il.

Harry remarqua la lueur de colère dans ses yeux. Voldemort lui avait fait cette blessure, et à ce moment le blond devait le haïr plus que tout.

Il remonta ses deux mains dans son dos jusqu'à ses cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Continu.

Un peu rassuré, Draco recommença à bouger en lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les brins d'herbes, alors que ceux d'Harry se refermaient sur ses cheveux. Il le voulait tellement, lui, son corps, son cœur, son âme… lui, lui, lui, lui, lui… .

Et Draco s'enfonça, encore, cherchant à aller toujours plus loin... touchant toujours plus, et de plus en plus fort ce point si sensible en son amant qui, quelques minutes plus tard, le fit crier de plaisir.

Arrivé à son paroxysme, Draco jouit avant et s'écroula entre ses bras.

-Je... t'aime, lui chuchota Harry.

Il l'embrassa, et au lieu de sombrer dans le sommeil, Draco se redressa et lui fit l'amour une deuxième fois.

_To be continued _(prologue)…

* * *

(1) Si vous avez rien compris à la phrase... moi non plus! Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir même très bien traduite ''.

** Mot de l'auteur :**(La fanfiqueuse qui, un dimanche soir, s'amuse à reconjuguer le verbe 'aimer'... . ... et qui en plus écrit un lemon au lieu de réviser ses cours n.n !).

Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire et je ne me rapelle plus si ma bêta l'avait corrigé..

Un petit review tout de même ? (chibi eyes)


	10. Epilogue

**Mot de l'auteuse** : Coucou tout le monde ! Voici enfin l'épilogue (et non pas le prologue comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué -.-'') de Draco's Dirty Little Secret. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu répondre ni même lire vos reviews à cause de la longue semaine d'exam que j'ai passé -.-. Mais pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, je vous poste cet épilogue avant ! Je répondrais ensuite à vos mails, et je répondrais aussi aux inconnus ici, sur ffnet.

Voila, je pense avoir tout dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Le soleil filtrait à peine des fenêtres lorsque Harry se réveilla. Il était au chaud, bien que la

couverture qui le recouvrait était rêche. Le survivant mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans la cabane d'Hagrid, seul. Les rayons matinaux éclairaient les meubles de bois, la table, l'armoire, mais aussi la vaisselle sale, la cheminée, et les vêtements de son grand ami de toujours. Rien n'avait changé ici, pour un peu Harry se serait crut de retour dans le passé.

Il sourit faiblement. Le passé… toujours cette histoire de 'temps'.

Il bailla, s'assit et s'étira, et amorça un mouvement pour sortir du lit immense. A peine avait-il posé un pied à terre, qu'une douleur fulgurante le prit au… postérieur.

-Aaaarghf !! S'écria-t-il en grimaçant.

Sur une chaise il avisa ses vêtements et se rhabilla avec des gestes délicats. Hier soir c'était sa première fois. Enfin, techniquement (celle de l'Inverseur ne comptait pas). Et il était sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais eut cette douleur si il avait été _au-dessus_. L'absence du blond en était une preuve.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas fuit Draco, car je vais te retrouver.

Leur histoire ne se résumait pas à une affaire de cul. Il allait retrouver le blond, et lui souhaiter le bonjour comme un amant se le devait.

En quittant la cabane d'Hagrid, Harry s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et sourit à nouveau. Au moins, il avait prit la peine de le mettre au chaud.

* * *

Harry n'eut pas un long chemin à faire avant de retrouver Draco. Dans le château, les élèves se levaient tout juste et tous se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il le croisa avec un groupe de serpentard devant les grandes portes. Brièvement, il vit Théo lui adresser un étrange sourire. Il se posta juste devant le serpentard, mais ce dernier le devança :

-Tiens tiens, Potter. Bien dormit ? Demanda-t-il insolemment.

Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Harry répondit à son rictus pour un sourire éclatant :

-Oui, et je pense que tu sais pourquoi ?

L'expression du blond changea subitement. Ses amis arrêtèrent de rire bêtement et le regardèrent, mi-étonnés, mi-amusés (surtout Théo). Les autres élèves, toujours à l'affût d'une nouvelle dispute Potter-Malfoy, commencèrent à se rassembler autour d'eux. Et là, la seule réaction « sensée » qu'eût Draco à cet instant, fut de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du brun, s'approchant très près de lui pour lui murmurer : « Ta gueule, Potty », avant de le tirer par la main vers le parc. Déjà, les gloussements de Théo et Blaise le pourchassaient, l'énervant au plus haut point. Mais quel imbécile de Gryffondor ! Discrétion n'était vraiment pas son deuxième nom !

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux que tout Poudlard soit au courant ? Cria-t-il une fois qu'ils furent hors de porté des oreilles-enragées.

Harry sourit doucement et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le mur derrière lui. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, et attendit un long moment avant de répondre.

Mais comme d'habitude, Draco le domina et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ses mains vinrent s'agrippées dans ses cheveux, derrière son cou, et son corps s'approcha trop près du sien.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il murmura : « Il faut qu'on parle ». Puis il le prit par la main et l'attira vers le lac. Devant celui-ci, il le lâcha et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je suppose que maintenant c'est trop tard pour encore nier mes sentiments.

Harry retint un rire. Draco essayait de garder son masque, comme dans le hall, mais il avait bien du mal. Etrangement, Harry crut à cette pensée s'identifier à l'autre Harry, celui de l'Inverseur. Celui qui connaissait tout de son 'meilleur ami'.

-C'est le cas de le dire. Et… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda le brun.

Draco le regarda, incertain. Pouvait-il agir dans la réalité comme il avait agit en rêve ? Etre son amant serait-il possible ? Oui car, ce que ne savait pas encore Harry, c'était qu'un jour, il avait continué à rêvé dans l'Inverseur. Et dans ce rêve, il finissait par accepter tous ses sentiments (seulement dans l'Inverseur !) et ceux du brun. Et ils étaient devenus amants. Pas beaucoup de personnes à Poudlard le savaient, mais ça marchait entre eux, même son meilleur ami l'avait accepté. Ronald… l'accepterait-il dans cette réalité aussi ? Cela étonnerait Draco, le roux le haïssait, surtout depuis 'leur pacte'.

Harry, de son côté, était serein. Depuis que Draco avait craqué la veille, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

-On pourrait essayé…, suggéra-t-il.

-Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ? Fit Draco en haussant un sourcil. Pff, bien sûr !

-Mais dans l'Inverseur…

-Réveilles-toi, Potter ! Dans l'Inverseur tout est irréel ! Cet objet créé un monde de rêves pour son possesseur, rien n'est fait pour le nuire, répliqua le blond, agacé.

-Alors tu veux laisser tomber, après hier ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ? Fit Harry, un peu plus durement. Moi pas. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort je veux vivre une vie normale et malheureusement je ne l'envisage plus sans toi. Avec cet objet, j'ai l'impression de te connaître par cœur, ton masque et ton côté aristocratique par les années passées ici, et doux, gentil, amical même si boudeur, par les années passées dans l'Inverseur. C'est comme si j'avais passé deux fois sept ans avec toi. Et je pense que c'est le cas pour toi aussi.

Draco lui décocha un nouveau regard éloquent.

Harry soupira et sortit de sa poche le sablier. Il le lui tendit.

-C'est à toi de voir. Si tu acceptes qu'on essaie ici et maintenant, tu n'en auras plus besoin.

Draco prit l'Inverseur et le tourna entre ses mains, penseur.

Deux minutes plus tard, il banda son bras et jeta le plus loin possible l'objet. Son verre brisé scintilla au soleil un instant avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs bleues du lac.

* * *

-Ron ! Tu es dans la lune ? Réveilles-toi, il faut qu'on retourne dans la salle commune.

Hermione agrippa le bras de son petit ami et le tira en arrière.

-Aller, debout !

Le rouquin, toujours perdu dans ses pensés se leva avec une grimace.

La brunette soupira et le regarda amoureusement.

-On arrive ! Leur dirent leurs camarades.

Hermione hocha de la tête pour deux, et traîna Ron vers les grandes portes. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, le rouquin se stoppa. Devant lui, un groupe de serpentard entrait. Draco Malfoy n'était pas là mais _lui_, si. Ils se fixèrent, puis, dans une même expression incompréhensible, détournèrent leur regard.

Ces regards là blessèrent plus profondément Hermione. Car la jeune femme n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait tout vu, depuis le début. Elle avait essayé de changer le rouquin, mais quand il était avec elle il semblait absent, ailleurs. Et il ne rougissait pas autant avec elle.

Elle se força à sourire et pensa que pour ses amis, elle irait vraiment jusqu'au bout du monde.

Elle le pousserait vers lui, petit à petit. Ils s'aimaient, c'était indéniable. Alors elle les pousserait l'un vers l'autre. Mais pas maintenant, maintenant elle voulait encore en profiter, un petit peu.

* * *

Neville reposa sa fourchette, s'essuya vite fait la bouche et se leva précipitamment de table.

-J'arrive les gars, attendez-mo… ! Oups !

De sa poche venait de glisser une photo. Il se pencha et la ramassa. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. C'était leur photo, avec tous les gryffondors, dans le parc.

Il était près à la remettre dans sa poche lorsqu'un détail l'interpella. Avant, la photo se bloquait, comme ça, pour un rien. Ce qui était plus qu'anormal pour une photo sorcière. Mais là, aujourd'hui, les personnes sur la photos continuaient à bouger, se disputer, rire. Neville plissa des yeux et remarqua enfin l'intrus : Draco Malfoy, au beau milieu de la photo, avait passé ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry Potter, et l'embrassait amoureusement.

**_Fin _**_(finit les 'to be continued', mdr XD !). __  
_

* * *

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Bon okais c'était cours mais comme d'habitude je n'aime pas trop m'éterniser sur les fins, je considère qu'une bonne fin est une fin courte ! ;p

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

En tout cas, merci infiniment pour vos encouragements ! Je vous donne rendez-vous pour mes autres fictions et ma prochaine fiction one-shot HPxDM avec beaucoup de perversité ;p (niark !)!

Bises,

Lyj'';p


End file.
